


Down to the End Verse

by S_Destry



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Destry/pseuds/S_Destry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>原地址http://esorlehcar.livejournal.com/445945.html<br/>还没有得到作者姑娘的授权不过已经差不多翻完，这个系列分5个部分，每一个部分分dean和sam的视角，分别po出来，</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

guardians of a rare thing(Dean视角)

第一次发生的时候，他们在见鬼的内布拉斯加州，追一个自以为是召唤师的朋克小子。他正在试图好不费劲的召唤一群可悲的亡灵军队，但是他成功后，迪恩他们马上把笨拙的僵尸击倒了，然后那个混蛋小子开始举着一把口径差不多12毫米的散弹枪追他们。迪恩先看见他，然后他放弃自己的本能，开始喊萨姆的名字，但是萨姆还沉浸在腐烂的尸体浸泡在汽油里那种恶心的味道里，反应慢了两拍，迪恩听见了枪声和萨姆哀嚎了一声，看见萨姆像是慢动作的倒在了地上。  
迪恩这一生简直没有白训练，他反应迅速精确，又机械的，就像他心里爆发出的恐惧一样，他超着萨姆倒下的那个方向，眼睛都没眨的开了一枪正中了那个小子的脑袋。这不是他第一次杀人，甚至不是他第一次杀一个比萨米还要年轻的，但是这一次他一点都不觉得后悔，那时候没有，之后也没有。  
迪恩觉得脑子里一片混乱。他在想距离萨姆被击中可能还没有过15秒，迪恩冲到萨姆身边，他觉得像是过了几个小时，那几个小时里他不知道萨姆是生是死。当他够到萨米时，他看见了萨姆苍白的没有血色的脸，他看见子弹卡在萨姆手臂里，一些弹壳嵌了进去。他跪在他身边喊着“萨姆，萨米！”，他都有点听不出自己的声音。迪恩把萨姆紧紧的抱住，不知怎么的，他们开始接吻，像那些糟糕的浪漫电影里那样。  
萨姆吻得像是他都快腻死在迪恩的氧气里，而迪恩，还因为上升的肾上腺激素兴奋着，吻得如此饥渴。萨姆用他没受伤的手臂环住迪恩，抱得很用力，他们吻到两个人都气喘吁吁的。他弟弟的嘴——火热，有点咖啡的苦味儿——空气里还混杂着血的铁锈味儿和腐烂的肉的味道，迪恩有点震惊还受了点惊吓，但是又兴奋。  
他们之后谁也没有提这个。当他们终于分开，萨姆仰望着迪恩，像是他已经得到了所有的回答，像他以前看他那样——在斯坦福之前，在杰西卡之前，在他幻想了无数次那些完美的生活一点也没有像迪恩那样的怪胎的空间之前。但是这时还有更多的事需要考虑：给萨姆的手臂止血，把他弄进IMPALA里，违反所有交通规则把他弄去急救室。然后还有警察的那些问题。但事实上并不像迪恩想象的那样困难，那些爬出来的腐烂尸体证明了当地有一个杰夫瑞·达莫（沉默的羔羊那个吃人的医生）的克隆版，然后那些都是受害者，他们不但没有指控迪恩，相反还谢谢了他。  
萨姆在医院待了几个小时，迪恩在他们确定他是个英雄前被关了一个或者两个晚上。迪恩一被释放，他们就离开了这个鬼地方，迪恩还是不觉得愧疚，事实上他希望他有时间可以去吐那个该死的小子一坟墓。萨姆用这个戏弄了迪恩几周——没有我不能做这个，是不是，迪恩？你知道我是每次行动的大脑——但是他从来没有提到那个吻，迪恩都不确定他还记得。  
***  
第二次，是凌晨三点，他们在博伊西（美国爱达荷州首府）的一个脏兮兮的汽车旅馆，他们打了扑克，直接从瓶子里喝着杰克丹尼（威士忌品牌）然后隔壁还有阵阵的呻吟声和床撞击在墙上的声音。离上一次他们狩猎已经有一周，他们两都无聊得要疯了，他们开了700多公里到该死的爱达荷州来调查一个喧闹鬼，结果只是一个被甩了的男朋友搞出来的恶作剧。他们没有新的目标，然后杰西卡的忌日刚过，萨姆这两天表现得就像个烦人的小婊子。  
迪恩买第五瓶酒完全是出于绝望了——他觉得如果没这个他根本不能度过有一个闷闷不乐的萨姆的晚上。但是萨姆看起来更乐于帮他喝，他喝了几大口开始屈尊跟迪恩打牌。萨姆从来控制不好他的酒量，半瓶过后他就已经开始醉醺醺的了，一直在输，然后开始一边下一些可笑的赌注一边胡言乱语，当晚上的免费黄片开始时，他喊13000美元，然后那片子结束时，他喊35000美元，迪恩威胁他说要把他拿去卖了来还债。  
萨姆毫不犹豫的指出迪恩是那个穿着皮衣的漂亮男孩，当迪恩眯起了眼睛，他又补充说迪恩老是在调情是过度补偿的一种。当然迪恩的忍耐是有限度的，当萨姆两眼发亮的说“狡猾的家伙。”迪恩咆哮着跳到他身边把他拽到床上去。他们两个打架时迪恩占优势已经是好几年前的事了——萨米和他怪胎一般的生长趋势——但是萨姆现在太醉了还在大笑着，要真正的反抗挺困难的，迪恩轻易的就把他压制住了。  
“你想再说一遍吗，萨米？”他说，用他老大哥的口吻说着，但是萨姆还是在笑，说“过。度。补。偿。”他还故意强调了每一个音节，接着，不管喝没喝醉，他一个翻身得意洋洋的压在了迪恩身上。  
迪恩一边挣扎一边骂骂咧咧的诅咒着，萨姆还在笑，不费吹灰之力的抓住了迪恩，迪恩第一万次觉得宇宙真不公平多给了他弟弟四英尺和二十多磅。但是接下来一切都变了，心跳开始快起来，一个简单的呼吸。萨姆换了个更好的姿势，他们的身体完美的贴合着，胯骨撞在一起。笑容从萨姆脸上褪去了就像从来没有存在过一样，他的瞳孔扩散，眼睛看起来又黑又深邃，然后他说“迪恩，”音调像烟一样轻，充满罪恶。迪恩可以感觉到萨姆的勃起抵着他的胯，然后他自己也开始有反应了。  
一阵颤栗通过他的身体，夹杂着羞耻火热和惊吓，他的思绪飞回到内布拉斯加州时，在那发散弹枪之后，空气中甜腻的气息，他想，终于，但是他也不确定自己为什么会这么想。  
但是他是迪恩·温彻斯特，他从来没遇到过他不能破坏的时候，然后他说“我真希望我知道怎么离开你，”在他知道他要说话之前。萨姆的眼睛睁大了，闪闪发亮，然后他大笑像是听到了这辈子听过的最他妈搞笑的事。然后他滚到一边去抓瓶子，伸长了手臂，然后把它塞到迪恩手里，迪恩还没反应过来发生了什么。迪恩想着，像是威士忌灼烧着他的喉咙，萦绕在他胸腔里的到底是松了一口气还是遗憾。  
第二天老爸给他们发了坐标，他们到了德克萨斯去追踪吸血鬼，达拉斯那里一些富裕的寡妇老是失踪。  
萨姆嘀咕着，“过度补偿，”当迪恩再一次跟一个火辣的金发服务生调情的时候，迪恩给了他脑袋一下。他们好几个月都只喝啤酒了。  
***  
第三次，他们在一个俄勒冈的一个大学城里，在16个小时的猎魔过后终于睡上了一觉。  
在满大街都是青春洋溢的女学生在走，迪恩想不通为什么一个恶魔会选择一个85岁的退休工人，但是他把那归类到邪恶的不可思议里，然后爬上了肮脏的旅馆的床，在完成了一项工作后好好的睡了个踏实。  
他被萨姆的声音吵醒了，又大声又惊慌失措的喊他的名字，尖锐的让他想从床上跳下来杀了他兄弟。他把萨姆摇醒，轻声的安慰着他——“只是一个梦，萨米，只是一个梦，这里什么都没有，只有我们”——就像梦在他们的世界里也能杀人一样，就像萨姆的梦靥不会成真一样。萨姆安静下来，像个小孩子那样相信他哥哥，当迪恩想离开的时候他抓住了迪恩的手，“留在这儿。”用疲惫的充满期待的声音，而迪恩，从来不会拒绝萨姆说的东西，一个字都没有说就爬上了床。  
他们安安静静的躺在一起几分钟过后，连呼吸的频率都一样，然后萨姆翻了个身把他的脑袋放在了迪恩的肩上，迪恩说“我们现在在温情一刻吗，萨米？”但是他已经用手臂环住了萨姆，当萨姆说“滚你的，”的时候，他的呼吸像是幽灵一样环绕在迪恩的喉咙上。  
几个小时过后，太阳升起来透过了廉价的窗帘，迪恩悄悄的把自己从萨姆睡着的爪子中解放出来，然后在浴室里去手淫，非常小心的不去想那双看起来像是什么都知道的褐绿色的眼睛或者夸大有力的手掌。  
***  
第四次，他们在密西西比，迪恩浑身是血，艰难的逃过了地狱犬的攻击，萨姆发现他几乎是破碎的身体上的伤口——当然迪恩杀了那个东西，不管是不是受伤了，他是专业的，见鬼的——咒骂着发誓他会杀了下一个尝试表演捉鬼的孩子。  
他尝试着忘掉，身上的那些血和疼痛，他答应萨姆会等着他，没有什么比他单独去猎鬼更让萨姆生气了。所以他很惊讶，当萨姆揍了他然后吻了他然后又揍了他一遍。他想，合情合理，至少萨姆又在吻他了，但是萨姆咆哮着“再也不会了！”“婊子养的！”和“我要亲自杀了你！”还有一些迪恩没有听见的东西，然后让自己放松，萨米在这里，他是安全的。  
***  
第五次是也是第一次。  
在一次常规的狩猎过后，一只不知道名字的生物干了一些糟糕的事。迪恩在清洗他的枪，心不在焉的听着萨姆说着可能的新目标，当萨姆说“真他妈的够了，”然后凑到了迪恩面前在迪恩听到别的话的时候，把枪从迪恩手里抢过去，猛的把他拉起来然后推到了墙上。  
迪恩神经立马紧绷，准备打一架，但是萨姆的身体凑过去碰着他，萨姆的舌头在他的嘴里，现在周围什么都不剩了，什么都没有，只有萨姆在这里。  
他们没有说话，互相脱着衣服，一边摸索着，一切混乱，不情愿的离开了对方的嘴，他们都裸着了，萨姆让他们两到了床上，当萨姆伸展着身体趴在他上方，迪恩在想，只要他弟弟的皮肤触碰着他，他就可以射出来。  
接着萨姆说，“操我。”  
迪恩又紧绷起来，接着他把思绪拉回来，想着这是错的，病态，而他的阴茎完全说着不一样的东西。  
萨姆抓住他的手腕说，“迪恩，”他的声音低沉又原始。  
迪恩说，“不，萨米，不。”然后试图把他推开，但萨姆只是把他压的更紧了，“这不是，”迪恩说，“我们不能，”他的声音在他自己听起来都如此破碎。他的已经硬得发疼，身体叫嚣着需要，但是脑子里挑出来几个丑陋的字眼阻止他，这事萨姆，萨姆，他的宝贝弟弟；只要他还活着就有责任照顾着的萨姆，他清楚的知道自己爱着的萨姆——有时这都会吓到他自己。  
萨姆说，“拜托，”小声的像是在说悄悄话，但是清晰的传到迪恩的耳朵里。  
他根本不能拒绝的萨姆，当萨姆再一次叫他的名字是，更多的渴望，欲望，期待和爱混杂在一起结合成一个简单的音节，他妥协了，停止了思考，让萨姆把他推到床板上，在弟弟的身体下迷失了自己。  
当萨姆说，“拜托，”又一次的时候，简单尖锐像给了他一枪，一声不是请求的需求，当他抓住迪恩的手放到他的两腿间时，迪恩咬住他的嘴唇都快咬出血了，阻止自己呻吟出声。  
他找到了润滑剂，紧张的把他的手指滑进了萨姆的身体，强烈的克制着不在萨姆扭动呻吟的时候射出来，接着他把自己深深的埋入萨姆，进入萨姆，被包裹着，火辣甜蜜，温暖湿滑，完美。  
萨姆喊着他的名字当他高潮时，呼唤着像是一个虔诚的教徒，迪恩突然觉得有些无助，在弟弟的声音充斥在他耳边，弟弟的屁股就包裹着他的阴茎。萨姆的身体颤抖着，这让迪恩觉得惊讶，当他滑出去时，萨姆呜咽着，破碎的呻吟让迪恩的直接射了出来。  
萨姆把迪恩拉到前面来，让他们的身体紧紧的贴合在一起，“你他妈的就是个姑娘，萨米。”这不太奏效，但是很难想象萨姆的身体那么柔软，萨姆只是哼了一声，迪恩用胳膊环绕住他，听着他的呼吸逐渐变得安静和平稳。  
房间里闻起来都是性爱过后和枪油的味道还有萨姆，迪恩想着，这就是家。  
***  
第六次，萨姆说“过来，”昏昏欲睡的，迪恩在黑暗里找到了他弟弟的嘴唇，用他的身体说出了那些他根本无法言表的话。  
***  
第七次，迷失在轻柔的哽咽，甜蜜和火热之中，迪恩再也不去数了。

the world about to come  
sam 视角

没有开始。  
不是第一次接吻，不是第一次做爱，不是第一次萨姆睡在迪恩身边，那时他们个子还很小足够挤进迪恩那张赛车床。甚至不是迪恩把他抱住离开那场带走他们妈妈和所有正常生活的可能性的大火的时候。  
没有“噢，从现在开始”。只有萨姆，只有迪恩，只有萨姆和迪恩，别的什么都没有。除了一些毫无意义的变化。  
***  
那是典型的，古板的迪恩。如果不是因为那个吻，那个让他们被罪恶感侵袭的吻——迪恩不知道那会发生，萨姆也不知道，但是那就是发生了，迪恩果断的毫不犹豫的吻了萨姆，像一个英雄，吻得他们两个人都快要不能呼吸，接着装作什么都没有发生，就像跟自己兄弟亲热一点非常正常一样。  
迪恩还是去找那些女服务生，留下萨姆一个人在哪里想为什么和发生了什么。迪恩吻了他，他回吻了，萨姆不知道这见鬼的意味着什么，或者这背后又隐藏了些什么，这已经发生了，就像那种发生了一件你无法无视掉的大事。那把散弹枪和流的那一点血根本不能算是借口。  
萨姆花几个月的时间拾取那段记忆像是掀起了旧伤疤，然后把它从脑子里划掉，就像他从窗户往外望时看见从面前划过了一片树叶。他听着迪恩的呼吸，缓慢而沉重，就在他旁边的那张床上。迪恩吻了他，迪恩吻了他然后萨姆回吻了，这太奇怪了，而且是错的，不能再发生了。如果那一刻一直在他的脑子里高清循环播放，一定是因为这个奇怪的瞬间得了最奇葩奖，在他们那个小小的奇葩的世界里。  
在那段记忆让他变硬之前，他都没觉得自己有麻烦了。  
***  
这一刻一直都存在萨姆的脑子里，像是在一个小盒子贴着标签的证据一样，证明着一个新开始。第一次是迪恩吻了他，第一次的时候他看着迪恩，觉得自己的小腹被挨了一拳一样。第一次他高潮的时候，揉弄着自己，迪恩的名字从他的嘴里蹦出来，第一次，他知道这只会有一个结局。  
无法避免，没有别的选择。  
这在他脑子里重复着，像是一个咒语，一段熟悉的音乐。他第一次感受到迪恩的身体触碰着他时的力量，第一次迪恩滑进他的身体，把他们完美的契合在一起变成一个整体，第一次萨姆跪下来用嘴唇包裹住他哥哥的阴茎，克制着自己不在迪恩操他的嘴的时候射出来。  
再也没有别的结局，反正他们都已经够不正常了。  
***  
迪恩疯狂的操着他，又快又粗鲁，去他妈的后果。他在萨姆的下巴和大腿上留下牙印，他的手指抠紧了萨姆的肌肉，当萨姆说“求你了”“更多”“更用力”时，迪恩总是会给萨姆他想要的。  
***  
离他们第一次接吻和第一次做爱快一年了，迪恩眼睛都不眨一下，一年多，萨姆从火热和渴望变成了羞于索取，最后他把这一切归类在了“无法言喻”，“不知道怎么回事里面”，他开始觉得愧疚，像是犯了错一样，然后那个混蛋像是什么都没有发生一样。  
这他妈的真的就是迪恩。  
***  
一次迪恩说着，“萨米，萨米，我想念这个，”胯骨撞在一起，他试图更深的埋进萨姆身体里，这根本说不通——那么新鲜，像是那些廉价餐厅里的食客，和刚撒下的盐线——但是迪恩的声音听起来那么原始，那么充满欲望，萨姆的手指爬上迪恩的肩膀紧紧的抓住了他。  
***  
迪恩让他乞求，有的时候，萨姆看迪恩的时候眼神像是要杀了他，他觉得大概意思是，迪恩颠倒了他的整个世界，搅乱了他的脑子和身体，接着又继续去操那些穿着裙子的他可以轻易得到的那些人，当萨姆觉得无法忍受时，迪恩又会在这里，在给他他需要的之前让他像个廉价的婊子一样乞求着。  
有的时候，当迪恩抱着他，表情柔和，像个小孩子那样睡着，他想着迪恩的眼神，当他把萨姆推到床上时，有时迪恩滑进他的时候，他觉得一句小声的简单请求都能让迪恩卸下所有的防备。  
有的时候，当迪恩喊着他的名字——萨米，只是萨米——当他们做爱时。他高潮了，萨姆觉得就这样很好，别的一切都不重要。  
***  
没有那些女服务生，萨姆也再不去数了，迪恩想都不想的跟那些女人们调情，这就是他的一个习惯，但是萨姆是唯一一个他会碰的人，萨姆是唯一一个可以看见他的眼睛因为欲望而深邃，萨姆是他唯一的归属，萨姆这样想着，邪恶又自私，他被自己吓了一跳，然后赶紧阻止了自己。  
***  
迪恩流淌在他的血液里，迪恩就是他的血液，他们吵架，他们狩猎，他们上床，然后他们抱着对方让对方完整。可能本来不应该这样的，但是他们的确是这样，以前是，现在是，以后也是，没有开始，没有结束，没有别的结局。  
当他们躺在一起，全身汗津津黏糊糊的时候，萨姆觉得太足够了。

 

end


	2. PART II

PART II

Prayers to Summon the Destroying Angel(dean视角)

从迪恩醒来已经过了三天，四个小时零六分钟。  
从迪恩用沙哑疼痛的嗓子问萨姆“爸爸呢？”，萨姆看起来面色憔悴又有些苍白的小声的说“我很抱歉，”已经过了三天，四个小时零六分钟。  
从迪恩的世界哗啦一声崩溃已经过了三天，四个小时零六分钟。  
***  
疼痛，恶心，然后还有纯粹的疲惫。迪恩的房间闻起来就像有人随地小便了，还有医院的消毒水的味道，这里的人不是太老，就是病得严重，濒临死亡。这里的床太小了，吃的也很糟糕，萨姆坐在床边，看起来又难过又痛苦，他一开口说话时更糟，他一开口，迪恩就把脸转到一边去，比这还遭的是萨姆不说话的时候，最糟的是萨姆不在这里的时候。  
已经过了四天，八个小时十二分钟，迪恩昏死过去的时候可能还好过点儿。  
***  
爸爸在棺材里，那个棺材放在桌子上。  
他哪里也不会去了。  
他不会去狩猎，不会笑，不会朝他们吼，不会拍拍迪恩的后背叫他“儿子，”，再也不会在萨米没有看他的时候，用最自豪的眼神看着萨米。他看不见，听不见，不能说话。一切都会随着大火烧尽。他在那个棺材里。他的故事结束了。  
六天，十个小时十九分钟，迪恩终于明白完全失去意味着什么了。  
***  
那些灰烬看起来什么都不是，只是一些不成型的灰色的一团，一些轻飘飘的奇怪的固体，一碰到风就散开。萨米在哭，真正的哭那种，他小时候都没有这样过，眼泪不断的流出来掉在他的衣服上，如果迪恩能做得更好，他不会任由萨姆这样，如果他能做的更好，他会把那个丑陋便宜的硬纸箱从萨姆手里拿过来，帮他们的父亲安息。  
但是他不行，这里太黑了，甚至看不见太阳的光亮，迪恩只是站在那里。所以萨姆一边哭一边把那以前是爸爸的骨灰摊开，迪恩看着地上，花了好大的力气才没有倒下去。  
已经八天，三个小时零四十七分钟了，结束了。  
***  
床实在太硬了，那些床单让他身上发痒，他睡不着，他也不想。他总是在做梦，醒来时他都不记得内容但是让他惊醒，全身发抖，觉得又空虚又冷。萨姆的手臂围绕着他，他有点讨厌萨姆，讨厌他的怜悯和同情，他的爱。讨厌萨姆抱着他的方式，把他当成一个小孩子一样安抚着，当爸爸去世时迪恩几乎没法站稳的时候。讨厌萨姆试图把已经破碎的他重新拼好，哪怕那些碎片都不够拼成整个他。  
八天，九个小时二十三分钟，迪恩觉得喉咙干涩的像是里面都是沙子。  
***  
Impala的残骸在鲍比的院子里，萨姆在设法修好它。他想让它重新活过来像新的一样。但是死亡是永远的，死亡意味着没有第二次机会，迪恩只是摸了摸那空壳——他曾经一直爱着的东西。  
已经过了九天，两个小时零五十五分钟，迪恩想毁掉整个世界。  
***  
这里有阳光，有风，有南达科他州的风景，空洞漫长，从鲍比的门外一直延伸到无限远的地方。这里有鲍比，脾气温和，给他了一瓶酒，不试图让迪恩说话。这里有老爸的车，鲍比的小狗，和足够来建立一个军队的武器。这里有萨姆，安静又看起来有点无情的前进，像是还有地方可以去。  
十天，四个小时七分钟过去了，迪恩还在努力试图呼吸。

The Sky Will Fall, We Will Rise（sam 视角）

艾略特（托马斯·斯特尔那斯·艾略特，是一位诗人、剧作家和文学批评家，诗歌现代派运动领袖）错了，世界始终会崩塌。  
***  
撞车的时候爸爸的脖子断了，即使有那么多杂音和颤抖，恐惧和痛苦，但萨姆很肯定他听见的尖锐的“喀”的一声。  
***  
他慢慢的恢复意识，大脑有点迟钝又困惑。Impala已经完全的被撞成了一团扭曲的残骸，他闻到了金属和血的味道，爸爸在他身边，动也不动，没有呼吸，萨姆知道那意味着什么，当他靠过去时他抗拒着，不愿意相信，他想碰碰老爸，摇醒他，让他告诉自己应该做什么，他想到迪恩，因为即使在温彻斯特的世界里这一切也不太对劲，而且没什么迪恩不能解决的。  
但是他的手臂像灌了铅一样动不了，他想不起迪恩在哪里，他在想他要不要去找他帮忙。  
***  
这里又黑又冷，爸爸不动了，爸爸没有呼吸，萨姆清醒了过来，零星的记忆拼凑在了一起。你真让我惊讶，然后不行，长官，不是在所有事之前，迪恩瘫倒在后面像一个坏掉的娃娃，脸上都是血，几乎不能把他认出来了。  
后视镜和后座，萨姆挣扎着起来因为他必须看看，因为爸爸不动了，爸爸没有呼吸了，而迪恩...迪恩...像是一堵墙垮塌下来正好砸中了萨姆，像是他疯了根本不能控制自己的思想。疼痛快要撕裂他的肩膀了，然后只有黑暗和安静。  
***  
再醒来的时候，有很强的光和噪音，中西部的口音。他听见“他们死了吗？哦，我的上帝，史蒂夫，快打电话叫救护车，”他想问问他们能不能看见他的哥哥，迪恩还有没有活着，他想问他们有没有什么可以盖住他父亲的脸，因为萨姆不能就这样看着他的爸爸，迪恩也不能，但是他发不出声音，他身体的每一寸都在尖叫着，当他费力的睁开眼睛试图说话时，他不行。  
有两个人盯着萨姆，皮肤很白，身材矮胖，平淡无奇。那个尖叫着的女人带着眼镜还有烫坏了的头发，她的手放在头上。那个男人有点秃顶，蓬头垢面的，在打电话，他凑到他妻子旁边，如果有人这么靠近萨姆，萨姆会觉得受到了威胁那种，“他们来了，”他说，挂断了电话，“到底发生了什么事？”  
这简直是萨姆听到过的最白痴的问题，他从来没有像恨这两个人一样恨过别人，这两个愚蠢的人像是在看一个死去和垂死的温彻斯特玩杂耍，然后再往他们那边扔几块钱，但是叫花子不能挑肥拣瘦的，可能现在还没有太晚，“后座，”他呢喃着，这两个字几乎要扯坏了他的喉咙，但是他继续说着，“我哥哥，他——？”那个男人往前走了一部从后窗往里看。  
在温彻斯特的家族哲学里永远没有上帝，萨姆懂，也看到了太多。但是现在他绝望的祈祷着：让迪恩活着，求你，让我的哥哥活着，把他留给我，因为一个人不能没有另一个人陪着，不要让这伤害了他，求你了上帝，让他活着。  
“看起来他还有呼吸，”男人说，“不能确定，但是你旁边的那个人就没那么幸运了。”他的声音听起来那么随意，像是在谈论天气，或者汽油的价格，“你真幸运，我们路过这里，孩子，”他补充道，“你可能会呆在这里一整天。”  
萨姆想着，我不是你孩子，我再也不是任何人的孩子了。  
太阳逐渐升起来了，天空被染成了红色，然后画上了金色的线条。爸爸死了，迪恩可能也死了，动一下就痛，呼吸也痛，但是世界还是这么美得令人震惊。萨姆觉得太可笑了。  
他又闭上了他的眼睛。  
***  
救护车终于到了，急救人员试图把他从车上弄下来，萨姆说，“我哥哥...求你，救我哥哥，”但是他们似乎没有听到，直到他看见有人把氧气罩放在迪恩脸上，萨姆知道他还活着，他终于松了一口气。  
当他再问他们是，他们说“内出血”“已经昏迷”，他们把萨姆放在救护车上时开始标准的测试——你知道你的名字吗？现在是哪一年？现在的总统是谁？——他握着迪恩的手说，“我不知道这周是切尼（当时的副总统）还是罗夫（被称为布什的大脑），”急救人员瞥了他一眼，不再问问题了。  
见鬼的红色之州。（指支持共和党的州）  
***  
他们给萨姆的手缝了针，然后让他躺在床上三个小时，他们在给他输液。当他们说，他们不想问但是不得不说的，萨姆给了他们信用卡。然后他们有问需不需要给人打电话，然后他给了鲍比的号码。  
然后他们给他的肩膀来了一剂镇痛药，警告他避免剧烈的活动直到药效过去，然后他才能走。他坐电梯上了二楼，找了折叠椅坐在迪恩的床边，艰难的试图停止胡思乱想。  
***  
萨姆非常讨厌医院，当他六岁时，爸爸把他留在那里和护士呆在一起，护士正在缝合被一只大黑狗咬破的迪恩的右边大腿，从那时起他就讨厌医院。医院都差不多，到处白茫茫的，还有不能够被掩盖住的疾病和死亡的恶臭。什么都没有，一个小时，只能通过墙上破烂的电视机发出的杂音打破该死的安静。无助，也不知道怎么办，他什么都做不了。  
他从来看到过迪恩这样奄奄一息。当迪恩睡着的时候，他看起来像个小孩子，头发蓬乱，宁静。但是他现在看起来如此苍老，憔悴，疲乏。看着他都会心疼，但是萨姆不敢移开视线，不知道怎么的他就是如此确信他在这里是迪恩能活下来的唯一办法。他两只手都握着迪恩的手，他一直说话直到喉咙痛得不行，他什么都说，那些不复存在的故事，他们小时候的事，那些成功的狩猎，呢喃着他记得的那些诗，那些歌词，电影的对白，然后他说，“醒醒，求你”“你必须得醒来”一遍又一遍的，直到所有的语言都失去了意义。  
他没有提到爸爸。他说不出口，而且他不知道迪恩能听见什么，他不想说这个，这可能让他永远也醒不过来。  
当医生——一个个子矮小，皮肤黝黑的叫做帕特尔的人带着没听过的口音——来给迪恩做检查时，萨姆要求知道更多关于他哥哥的情况，虽然他的内心深处无比胆怯。他曾经来过这里，他不知道自己能不能忍受“我们尽力了”“节哀顺变”“他没有再受苦了”之类的话。  
帕特尔医生说“他内出血量我们都没法计算，这让他暂时不能醒过来，但是他现在情况稳定，没有持续出血了，他应该会恢复过来的，只是头部的创伤很难预测。”  
“那——”萨姆的声音听起来像是被谁掐住了喉咙，他呼吸了几次，继续说，“他醒过来的几率有多大？”  
“很难说，他可能明天就醒过来了，也可能再也不会醒，这不能确定，而且他醒过来，大脑的损坏程度也无法预计。”  
“他能听见我说话吗？”萨姆动了动嘴唇艰难的说，他觉得肺像是被扎了一针，他甚至都不敢看帕特尔医生。  
“我们也不能知道，”帕尔特说，“我很抱歉。”他的声音很柔和，也不莽撞，他离开的时候关上了门。  
迪恩的手冰冰凉凉的被拽在萨姆手里，他的脸伤痕累累的。萨姆再也受不了了，他爬到床上，脚还在地上，然后把头埋进了迪恩的脖子。  
迪恩还是一动不动。  
***  
鲍比到医院时天已经黑了。  
萨姆已经坐回了椅子上，手指缠绕着迪恩的，说着一些他从来没有说过从来没有想过的东西。他在斯坦福的第一年，他每个晚上都醒着，想念迪恩直到疼痛，迪恩二十三岁生日时，萨姆在宿舍的付费电话前坐了几个小时，他害怕迪恩的声音从那一头传来时，他会控制不住跑回去。在他和杰西卡公寓的一个鞋盒子里，全是迪恩那些写的令人惊讶的整齐的汽车旅馆的便签纸和明信片，但是从来没有地址，在萨姆第二年结束时，他就再也没收到那些东西了，即使那些东西已经随着大火烧的一干二净了，萨姆都还记得上面的字：今天抓到了一个狼人，萨米，你可别搞砸了，双胞胎，萨米，瑞典，我从来没有想过这会发生在我身上，快给我点你的建议，老弟。  
鲍比站在萨姆后面清了清嗓子差点把他吓得跳起来，鲍比看起来有点不自在，考虑到现在的情况，“你生病时，他就会这样坐在你床边陪着你，”鲍比说，“这对那个年纪的孩子来说可有点诡异。”  
这一点都没有让萨姆好过点，反而把整个事提升到萨姆一个没准备好的程度，他准备说话时，他突然间确定他肯定会哭，然后他的眼泪就滑了下来，下嘴唇颤抖着就像他只有五岁。  
鲍比顿了顿，向前走了几步，把手放在萨姆的肩膀上，“我很抱歉，孩子，”他说，不知道为什么，当鲍比叫他“孩子”时他不觉得有什么。但是他现在也不能做出回应，鲍比看起来也不介意。  
***  
鲍比在一家汽车旅馆住下了，他不能说服萨姆也这样，他把萨姆带去吃饭，萨姆不吃，他让护士给萨姆一张小床，但是萨姆不睡觉，在鲍比离开后，萨姆的眼睛碰都没碰桌上的三明治，“你晕倒了对任何来说都不好。”萨姆只是耸了耸肩。  
他每天晚上都坐在一直上，这很不舒服，而且肩膀疼死了，但是他还睡过更糟糕的地方，如果他睡在了那张小床上，他就够不到迪恩了。他睡着的一小些时间里他都在做梦，恶魔，烟雾缭绕，烧焦的肉，他一下子就惊醒了，喊着他哥哥的名字。通常来说他从噩梦中醒来时都有迪恩的手臂围绕着他，迪恩的声音又低沉又温暖，他裸露的皮肤散发着温度，然后他嘀咕着一些安慰的话——你没事，萨米，只是一个梦，最重要的是，我在这里——而现在，比噩梦还糟。  
有一千万声“不要”从他脑子里闪过，如果迪恩，如果迪恩不能，迪恩再也不会触碰他，不会再取笑他，不会在萨姆洗澡时冲厕所然后听着萨姆咆哮，不会再亲吻他，不会再轻轻拍拍他，轻柔的保证一些什么，让萨姆可以从那种无助的孤独中走出来。他再也不能听见迪恩的声音，再也看不见那明朗又有点邪恶的笑容。他想象着没有迪恩的世界，太大了，太空旷，他的想象力不太够用，他心里叫嚣着不可能。  
他又爬到迪恩身边躺下，当灰色的黎明到来，第一缕光线透过百叶窗的时候，那光亮轻轻压在他们两个身上。他们个子都有点儿大，而床太小了，从车祸以后，萨姆第一次觉得放松了一些。  
***  
鲍比回来的时候带了一大包快餐——迪恩的最爱——还有colt，和一些从Impala里搜刮出来的能用的东西，萨姆道了谢，鲍比只是点了点头。  
当停尸房的工作人员来找萨姆时，萨姆让鲍比留下来陪着迪恩，然后出去跟那个人说，“我们需要进行尸检，然后存下文件。”停尸房的男孩说，当他们一到走廊上，萨姆就紧紧的关上了门。他看着萨姆粗鲁的动作有点不高兴，“病理学家周四前都不会来，我们不能把尸体一直放到那个时候。”  
萨姆默默的点了点头，他知道他父亲的愿望，虽然只是一个喝醉了的晚上，他说当他死了过后，要让骨灰随风飘散。死亡随时可能光顾温彻斯特们，但是他们从来不谈论这个。  
镇上只有一家筹备葬礼的地方，那个停尸间的男孩——可能也不那么糟——提供了电话，然后说他可以帮忙安排葬礼。萨姆留下了自己的电话，然后走回迪恩的病房，他希望迪恩能够及时醒来跟爸爸道别，不然的话就没有机会了，结束了，萨姆突然笑了一下，如果那声苦涩的声音能称之为笑的话。  
“你老爸有一些保险，”鲍比说，萨姆又回到了迪恩的床边，“不是什么特别重要的，但是他一直留着那个从你们两还是孩子起时。他想确保你们能处理一些特殊情况。我把材料带来了。”  
萨姆有点困惑的看着他，但是鲍比在他还没问的时候就回答了，“凯莱布和吉姆那里都有，”他说，“你都想象不到约翰有多担心你们。”萨姆想着，我可能真的想象不到，但是真相只会让他更难过。  
***  
他在镇痛剂的作用下睡了几个小时，整个人蜷缩在那张小床上，鲍比坐在旁边，但是鲍比离开时，萨姆就又坐到了椅子上，把脑袋放在迪恩旁边，没有做梦。  
***  
第三天半夜的时候，萨姆做在迪恩身边困得不行，但是迪恩的手动了动碰到了他，萨姆一下子清醒了，难以置信的看着迪恩眼睛眨了几下睁开了，有点涣散的看着他。  
“迪恩，”萨姆说，“迪恩。”他不能控制他的声音，当他看见他哥哥醒过来时，他的心都快从喉咙里跳出来了。  
迪恩又眨了眨眼睛，有点颤抖的。他眼睛周围的皮肤都有些擦伤，他的嘴唇苍白没有血色。但是他看起来还是那么美丽，萨姆想都没想就凑了过去，手紧紧的缠住了他哥哥的手臂。  
然后迪恩说，“爸爸呢？”他的声音小得像是在说悄悄话，喑哑的面目全非，但是萨姆没有错过这一声，然后他心里涌出的前所未有的恐惧和担心几乎要把他压垮。  
“我很抱歉，”他小声说，“迪恩，我真的很抱歉...”  
迪恩看起来像是完全崩溃了。  
***  
花了几个小时——或者说好像是花了几个小时，护士给迪恩做检查，抽血，然后帕特尔医生过来问了和之前问萨姆的一样，那些不得不回答的问题。迪恩的表情看起来还是一片空白，但是他还是回答了，医生们离开时，他抱怨着那些检查。  
萨姆坐到迪恩的床边，试图再握住他的手，但是迪恩把手握成了一个拳头，不肯看萨姆，“迪恩，我——”萨姆一开口，迪恩就摇了摇头。混蛋。  
“我要见他，”迪恩毫无感情的说着，他在说他要牛奶时都能充满感情。  
“我不认为——”  
“我要见他，萨米，”迪恩重复着，“你带我去，否则我就自己去，”他的声音听起来不容商量，可是萨姆知道他并不是认真的。  
“好吧，”他说，他讨厌自己的声音听起来那么挫败，“好吧，迪恩，让我先跟医生说一下。”  
帕特尔对这个显然不太满意，他的病人刚醒就想滚下他的病床。但是萨姆一边乞求着一边带点威胁，站在迪恩的病房外，希望迪恩不会听见他说的，终于，帕特尔说，“听着，你可以让他去，不然他自己会把自己弄死。”然后帕特尔有点生气的推过来一个轮椅。  
萨姆花了将近十分钟去缠绕在迪恩身上的那些仪器，有五个还把他困在床上，迪恩走向轮椅时完全的退缩了，萨姆把手放在他肩上轻轻的捏了捏。  
***  
迪恩说，“老爸，”当护士和帕特尔拉开那个箱子时，他的声音又破碎又小，他几乎不能走路，当他试图离开那个轮椅时，护士都快尖叫了起来。但是萨姆已经扶住了他，把他所有的重量的担当下来，“爸爸，”迪恩说，“爸爸，”萨姆觉得他甚至不知道要说什么，萨姆把他紧紧的抓住，迪恩的后背压在萨姆的胸口上，萨姆用手臂搂住他，然后迪恩颤抖的伸手过去轻轻摸了摸他们爸爸的脸。  
当护士坚持迪恩应该回到床上时，迪恩静静的回去了，将近一整天都没再说话。  
***  
迪恩醒来第二天，鲍比就回家了，他一开始不愿意，但是萨姆坚持。他带着colt，向萨姆保证迪恩只要一好就去接他们，让他们住在他那里，不管多久都可以，“我的朋友在林肯找到你们爸爸的车，”他离开前说，“胎纹被磨得快没了，但是他把它弄得跟新的一样开到这里来了。”  
“我不能——”萨姆说，但是鲍比打断了他。  
“约翰修好了那个人的车，几年前，”他说，“你得让他还债。”  
修车厂的人建议不要那辆Impala了，但是萨姆问迪恩想怎么办时，迪恩只是耸耸肩，继续吃饭，好像医院的燕麦特别好吃一样。  
萨姆不能忍受就这么扔了她，虽然不像迪恩那么爱，但是他还是付了昂贵的拖车费把她弄到了鲍比哪里，再次感谢没有消费限制的信用卡。  
***  
他们把迪恩留院检查的三天，一直在问迪恩发生了什么，怎么会流那么多血还活下来，真难以置信，迪恩只是耸耸肩说，“我也不知道，”他从来没有看起来很不耐烦也没有大喊大叫，该吃饭时吃饭，该睡觉时睡觉，在他们需要抽血检查时乖乖的伸出手臂。  
萨姆白天坐在椅子上，在迪恩病房的小洗手间里洗澡，晚上睡那张小床。可能这么想不太对，但是有的时候他觉得迪恩没在房间里时更好。他在房间里时，就这么躺在那里，安静的看着窗外，或者天花板，不看萨姆，也不让萨姆碰他，然后直接回答一些问题甚至不用说话，萨姆开电视时，他把电视关了。萨姆第一次谈到爸爸时，他只说“别，”然后又把脑袋转过去面对着墙壁。  
萨姆只能说些别的，迪恩可能根本没注意听，他就一直说，所有那些脑子里冒出来的东西，大多数时候迪恩看起来像一点没有注意到，但是当萨姆停下来时，不知道为什么，他看起来更糟，所以萨姆就一直说，直到喉咙干得要冒烟。  
迪恩睡觉的时候，萨姆就去餐厅吃点东西，因为他已经饿了几天了，哪里的吃的便宜又油腻，但是这是他唯一能做的。他白天给鲍比打电话，让他为葬礼安排火化，还要支付那些账单。有一次，他给老爸手机打了个电话，听着老爸的声音清晰的传来，萨姆觉得自己像被火车碾过去了，他靠着墙避免自己滑到地上去。第一次，他觉得他自己要大哭一场，货真价实的哭一场，为他的父亲，他的家人，迪恩，但是他不想迪恩看见，不想迪恩在这个时候还为自己担心。所以他咬紧了牙齿，似乎都已经尝到了血的味道，然后找了一个洗手间洗了脸，让他脸上的水痕看起来正常些。  
这是第一次他在迪恩醒了之后才回来，他看见迪恩的表情——毫不掩饰的恐慌——这让萨姆倒吸一口气。萨姆知道他应该去抓住迪恩的手安抚他，但是他没有，他只是把椅子拉得更近了点儿，开始说话，重复着迪恩以前教他的那些小笑话。他不会停止，直到迪恩再闭上眼睛，呼吸重新变得沉稳，当他确定迪恩睡着了的时候，他站起来，带着罪恶感飞快的吻了他哥哥。  
***  
迪恩终于出院时，鲍比来了，没有最先去拿他们父亲的骨灰。一个普通的棕色纸袋，内衬着塑料，很小，一下子就拿住，但是萨姆比任何人都清楚火焰会怎么吞噬人的身体。迪恩没有提任何问题，再也没有提到爸爸当他看见护士不耐烦的把尸体放回冷藏抽屉时，萨姆很庆幸他没问，他知道迪恩绝对不能忍受有三个小时的车程父亲的尸体是放在一个袋子里的。  
鲍比开着老爸的卡车——他自己的没有那么舒适的座位，迪恩看到这个时，呼吸卡了一下，但是他什么都没说，萨姆帮他上车时他也没有做什么反抗，他在整个路途中都在睡觉——或者假装睡着，他靠在会咔吱作响的冰冷金属上，也不愿意靠在萨姆自告奋勇的肩上。  
***  
他们到鲍比那里时已经很迟了。他提供的那个房间又小又简陋，地板有些开裂了，墙壁破破烂烂的。一张床在摇摇晃晃的支架上，角落里还有一个已经看起来身经百战的桌椅和一个狭窄的小床。  
迪恩，还在考虑着萨姆，萨姆几乎想要尖叫着冲向那张小床，但是他会觉得萨姆冒犯了他。萨姆没有碰迪恩，没有真正的触碰过他，自从去了停尸间过后，他们也没有再睡在一起——不是他们都没有意识到——自从老爸在曼宁发现他们过后。他只想跟迪恩睡在一起，紧紧的搂着他哥哥，直到他可以确信迪恩就在这里。但是迪恩已经在他的身边，只是离萨姆站的有点远，萨姆不需要看迪恩的脸，他就能知道迪恩不想自己靠近。  
那张小床对萨姆来说有点太小了，他只能蜷缩在一起。他一直没睡着，他迪恩安静的呼吸声，知道迪恩也醒着。  
***  
醒来的时候，萨姆的肩膀很痛。迪恩醒来了过后他就没有再吃止痛药了，但是他太高了，那张床只能算是儿童床，他几乎是把自己对折起来睡在上面，这对他的伤一点好处都没有。  
迪恩的床是空的，被子已经叠好了，萨姆笑了笑，觉得心里堵得慌，因为迪恩的那些举动。他从迪恩的包里找了条算是干净的牛仔裤和黑色T恤穿上。  
迪恩和鲍比在厨房里。桌上有一堆面包，迪恩紧紧的握着一杯咖啡。  
“早上好，”萨姆说，迪恩对他点了点头，然后又是尴尬的安静，迪恩又倒了一杯咖啡然后伸手去够牛奶和糖——他自己总是喝黑咖啡，但是他总是能帮萨姆调出萨姆喜欢的味道——萨姆阻止了他，把杯子接过来，“坐下吧，”他说，“我自己来。”迪恩耸耸肩，坐回了凳子上。  
“我刚刚跟迪恩说了保险的事，”鲍比说，“那些钱够买一辆新车了，或者修那辆旧车如果你们愿意的话，这样你们可以方便些。当然除非你们想用你们爸爸的车，把钱存起来。”  
萨姆拿了把椅子坐下，喝着他的咖啡，然后他看着迪恩，“你觉得呢？”  
“你想怎么样都可以，”迪恩说，接着又补充到，“你回学校的时候可能会用到钱。”  
萨姆呆了两秒，“老天，迪恩，你觉得我现在在想那个？！”  
迪恩只是又耸了耸肩。  
***  
萨姆吃了点止痛片，一觉睡到了下午，把迪恩留在鲍比的小图书馆里无精打采的研究着关于恶魔的书。当他醒来时，周围都是黑的，他揉了揉眼睛才看到光亮。  
他本来不想睡这么久，他不应该留迪恩一个人，不是这种时候。但是木已成舟，他试着不那么担心他哥哥，可是他还是起来去找迪恩。  
他发现迪恩一个人坐在厨房里，僵硬的，呼吸急促，他马上想要过去，但是一双有力的手把他往后拉了一把，“让他一个人呆着，孩子。”鲍比说。他点了点头，他稍微歪了歪头，就看见了桌上那个棕色纸袋，“他想看。”  
萨姆身体里每一个细胞都在尖叫着，他想走过去，就像迪恩是磁铁的另一段。但是鲍比还是抓住了他，把他拉到另一个房间，“你现在能做的就是让他一个人呆着，”鲍比温和的说着，“他不会想让你看到他这个样子。”  
“他不应该——”  
“他不应该，但是他还是这么做了，”鲍比的声音很轻，就像在安抚野生动物，萨姆觉得他的确需要这个，“如果你现在过去了，他不会原谅你的。”  
“我不能让他一个人呆在那儿，”萨姆低声说，“他需要我。”  
鲍比摇了摇头，“他需要他的爸爸，萨姆。除非你能给他这个，任他去吧，好吗？”  
***  
他早上醒的时候已经很晚了，迪恩又没在。“在外面。”当萨姆一走进书房，鲍比就这么告诉他。  
他发现迪恩坐在栅栏后面的野餐桌上，只是呆呆的看着很远的地方，“嘿，”他说，迪恩什么都没说，但是他往边上移过去了一点儿，萨姆坐到了他身边，小心翼翼的不敢靠太近，“我们需要——”他的声音听起来有点哑，只是一点点，于是他接着说，“爸爸。我知道他希望他的骨灰散落在风中，我不知道——”  
“他又不在乎。”迪恩说，他看着地上，声音呆滞。  
“鲍比说，如果爸爸...他说离这里不远有一个很好的地方，很安静，只有风，会下雨，离人行道很远，我在想也许——”  
“那不重要，”迪恩说，“那不是他。”  
***  
萨姆试图把所有事情都处理好，他很努力了，但是他还是不够坚强。他拿着一盒骨灰，那曾经是他的亲人；他的哥哥，他见过的最勇敢的人，甚至一直都很冷静的，现在完全崩溃了，几乎站不住。萨姆再也不能忍受了——他把盒子抱得紧紧的，然后他停不下来，他哭得像个孩子，一片混乱又无助，他把骨灰摊开撒出去，然后当盒子空了的时候，他还在哭。爸爸真的走了。  
他们走到小溪边时，迪恩再也没动了。他站着深吸了一口气，他的脚像是扎根了一样，手微微张开，像是地球转得太快了他在试图保持平衡。当萨姆把盒子放到小溪里后，迪恩发出了细小的声音，他的膝盖有点颤抖。  
萨姆赶紧往前，在他摔下去之前抓住了他，他几乎是撞在了萨姆身上，“迪恩，”萨姆说，“迪恩，迪恩...”他的声音很低，听起来有点扭曲了，但是他能感到迪恩回应了他，迪恩的手臂紧紧的环绕住他，迪恩的脸用力的埋在他脖子里，“会好的，我们会没事的，”萨姆说，“你和我，迪恩，我们可以，我保证，”然后他收紧了手臂，轻轻的拍拍他，抚摸着他的头发，一遍又一遍的呢喃着迪恩的名字。当他们终于分开时，迪恩脸上全是萨姆的眼泪。  
***  
他们回来时，鲍比做了辣椒。但是萨姆什么都吃不下，迪恩还是慢悠悠的，小心翼翼的，像是空气里都是碎玻璃渣，像是一个简单的呼吸都能把他撕碎。  
萨姆把他弄上楼，帮他脱了衣服，然后让他上床，接着自己也爬上床。当他把迪恩抱住的时候迪恩没有反抗，他的身体那么柔软，安静的躺在萨姆的手臂里。萨姆突然很想念迪恩，他的迪恩，不是那么安静的，不是这样行尸走肉。他的迪恩，一直照顾着萨姆那怕自己更需要关心的迪恩，把萨姆抱住解决所有事情的迪恩。这可能有点太自私了，但是在他的一生里迪恩都能把所有事情变得更好，萨姆太想念，充满疼痛。  
他不再想那些东西了，轻轻的抚摸着迪恩的后背，说着一些废话直到自己睡着了。当他醒来时，迪恩还躺在那里，他眼睛边上一圈阴影让萨姆怀疑他到底有没有睡过觉。  
***  
萨姆一上午都在跟保险公司打电话，回答那些问题和要求赔偿的理由，迪恩坐在外面，鲍比的小狗趴在他腿上睡觉。迪恩在法律意义上已经死了——萨姆都已经忘了，所以只需要萨姆来弄这些，这让事情容易了一些，因为这一定会让迪恩头痛。  
他花了整个下午来跟鲍比讨论怎么修好Impala，这见鬼的困难，但是可行，“如果有谁能做好这个，那就是你哥哥了”——他们得试试。  
萨姆，迪恩最烦他不怎么懂车子。又大又老还耗油什么的。但是迪恩爱她，这是他喜欢的很少的东西中的其中一件，如果他能再次得到她——  
这几天来萨姆第一次微笑起来。  
***  
“不，”迪恩说，“她不能修好了，没什么意义，不。”  
“鲍比说——”  
“这是在浪费时间，”迪恩果断的说。  
“好歹试试？”萨姆问，“如果我们没成功那就算了，但是为什么不试试呢？”  
迪恩的手握成了拳头，他看起来在努力阻止自己不去搞什么破坏，“我他妈的不能，萨米，”他说，“我不能。”  
“好吧，”萨姆说，“好吧，我很抱歉。”迪恩没说话了，看起来有点紧张，然后他倒回了床上。  
他们关了灯躺在床上，没有碰到对方，然后萨姆说，“迪恩？你能让我修吗？”  
***  
他知道一些基本知识，但是就只有一点基本的，爸爸和迪恩都觉得如果这都不知道的话简直是耻辱。鲍比懂汽车，他认识一个家伙——萨姆已经开始怀疑鲍比认识的“男孩”有无数个——他们总是乐于出来帮忙，当他们看见萨姆的钱包时。  
鲍比的朋友——雅各布——花了一下午把车子里里外外的检查了一遍，然后他下了他的诊断书，“可以修好，”他说，“但是不太容易，你想自己修也可以，但是你需要的那些零件可不便宜。而且她再也不能像以前那样跑，不管你怎么修。”  
“但是它还能跑。”萨姆说。  
“如果你做的好，她也能跑得很好。”  
晚饭的时候雅各布跟鲍比商量着他们需要一些什么东西，他列了一个清单，然后保证会找到那些东西。  
萨姆进屋时迪恩已经在床上了，把灯关了，背对着萨姆。萨姆脱了衣服滑到迪恩身边，“我觉得我可以完成这个，迪恩，”他说，“我真的觉得我能行。”  
***  
他醒来的时候差不多凌晨四点过。没有过多久他一下子慌了起来，在他知道迪恩在哪里之前他不可能再睡，所以他穿上了牛仔裤和拖鞋下楼，他发现迪恩坐在门口，面对着Impala和一片混沌的黑暗。  
迪恩抬头看了他一眼，漫不经心的耸了耸肩，“睡不着。”  
“我也是，显而易见。”萨姆说，“我能坐这儿吗？”  
“随便你，”迪恩说，萨姆坐在了他身边，“这里真好，”过了一会迪恩开口了，“特别安静。”  
“我以为“安静”的地方会把你逼疯。”萨姆说。  
“不是一直会，萨米。”迪恩柔声的说着，他们再也没有说话，就这么坐在一起，直到太阳升起来。  
***  
萨姆这几天每天都从太阳一出来工作到太阳落山，研究雅各布留下的书，还有一些说明。修车进行得很缓慢，而且他的肩膀还时不时在疼，他每次做他的第一次尝试时都没做对。萨姆有时会不耐烦，但是他从窗户往里看到迪恩的时候，他又继续他的工作。  
雅各布再带零件来的时候又检查一遍车，点了点头。这足够让他坚持下去了。  
***  
晚饭后他倒在床上，全身又累又疼。这是差不多才八点过，过了一会儿迪恩也进来了。  
“嘿，”萨姆说，“比你早了一点儿。”  
迪恩没说话，他向萨姆靠近了一点，萨姆已经昏昏欲睡了，试着把他的手放在了迪恩的手臂上。  
“怎么样了？”迪恩问，他的声音里带着一些内疚，像是他不想问但是控制不住自己。  
“我不知道，”萨姆老实的说，“进展很慢。”  
迪恩点了点头，“好，”他说，“好的。”  
***  
他们开车到镇上去买东西，在一个墙壁都是肮脏的芥末绿的小餐馆吃着烤干了的蓝莓派，那个女服务生有着金色的长发，然后在试图跟迪恩调情，迪恩的眼睛跟在她的后面，萨姆笑了笑。  
“你的款。”他说，像是什么都没有改变一样。  
“我的款还要再高点儿，”迪恩说着，盯着他的盘子，有点儿走神，萨姆觉得自己脸都要笑裂了。  
***  
这底下一片混乱，萨姆把脑袋埋在引擎盖下，第三次试图把一个该死的地方连接起来，他都快疯了，当迪恩出现在他后面时。  
“我给你拿了——”迪恩刚开口，然后他停了一下，然后开始说，“你到底在干什么？！你不应该这么安装气化器，萨姆，我以前怎么教你的！”  
萨姆把头抬起来，他很热看起来还有点沮丧，“你想来弄这个吗？”  
迪恩想了一会，“我想，事实上，”他说，然后让萨姆站在了一边。  
***  
二十分钟过后，迪恩开始让萨姆帮忙，萨姆听话的在旁边，觉得没有比这更好的事了。一个小时过后，他开始抱怨萨姆做的东西，两个小时过后，他告诉萨姆他比较适合待在厨房里，那才是属于他的地方。  
四个小时过后他才抬起头来，看起来脏兮兮的，头发黏在他的脸上，“伙计，你以后都不准再碰我的车。”  
他看起来像一个生气的四岁小孩儿，萨姆忍不住爆发出大笑。迪恩惊讶的看着他，但是萨姆只是一直在笑，终于迪恩的表情也柔和下来。  
“闭嘴，萨米，”他说，嘴角也勾起了一个微笑。当萨姆再试图接近他时，他不躲了，回应了同样的东西。


	3. PART III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 迪恩离开了，他觉得这对萨姆来说是最好的。

Stumbling Across Its Bleak Ending(dean 视角)

迪恩是周一的时候走的。  
天还是灰乎乎的，黎明前总是有点冷。风吹起来有点潮湿，但是刮得迪恩的脸生疼，快下雨了。迪恩发着抖踱着步穿过遍地都是垃圾的停车场来到impala旁边。昨天住的汽车旅馆就在他后面，如果他转过去他就能看见他们（或者说萨姆）的房间门，漆着已经快脱落的令人作呕的绿色，看起来就像是被踢了成百上千次了。如果他转过去，他就能看见门框上写着的“42”，他会想起萨姆看见房间号码时的笑脸，和他弟弟蜷缩在坚硬的床垫上睡觉的样子，头发凌乱的扫在他的脸上让他看起来只有五岁左右。  
他没有回头。  
他给萨姆留下一沓钞票，差不多800美元。不是迪恩所有的钱，但是已经是大多数了，就像萨姆无非就是一个廉价的婊子，他不应该这么做，他讨厌这么做，也知道萨姆会有多生气。但是他希望萨姆能看到好的方面，不管怎么样，暂时还不用为钱担心。虽然不是很多，但是也足够了。他们离加利福尼亚不远，萨姆在那儿有朋友，他能走过去找他们。  
他把项链摘下来，小心翼翼地挂在萨姆脖子上，因为萨姆可能永远都不够安全。  
他没有留下一张纸条什么的。他有太多想说的了——我很抱歉，但是你值得更好的，开心点儿，萨米——但是写下来的时候，这些话看起来那么廉价又无力。如果他跟他兄弟说的最后一句话是关于什么狗血的分手剧里的那种，他简直不能忍。而且反正他说什么萨姆也不可能原谅他了，萨姆怎么都不能理解。  
车能挡住风，里面要稍微暖和些，只是稍微。他不能控制的又有点发抖，胃里翻腾着涌出了前一天晚上吃的薯条油腻的味道。现在还太早，好像世界上所有的东西都还没有醒过来，毫无生气。非要问的话，迪恩当然知道自己宁愿呆在哪里。萨姆就在不到100步的地方，盖着一条毯子睡得可香，要走回去的话可能要轻松得多，爬回床上抱着他的弟弟。但是迪恩还是呆在车里。  
Impala并没有完全修好。但是他尽了最大的努力，他和萨姆——他们整个夏天都呆在鲍比那里，睡在一个像是沙坑一样的房间里，度过了一段宁静的时间，一点一点的修好了她——她现在跑得也很好，但是如果超过60码，她听起来就不太好了。当萨姆发现迪恩不得不遵守限速慢慢开的时候，他笑得看起来肚子都要疼了，迪恩也一点儿都不生气，能再听见萨米的笑声真是太好了。  
他摇了摇头驱赶走了这些回忆，开出停车场时，他都没敢看后视镜。  
***  
两百英里过后，迪恩的电话开始响了。他不看都知道是谁打来的，电话响了一遍又一遍。当第十二条留言过后，迪恩才发现他一直咬着自己的下嘴唇都快出血了，手抓方向盘抓得太紧以至于有点颤抖了。四个小时前迪恩从萨姆的身边醒来，八个小时之前他看着萨姆呢喃着迪恩的名字高潮，迪恩的阴茎还埋在他的身体里。如果他再也听不见萨姆的声音，他一定会碎成两半，可是萨姆现在很生气，更糟的是，他会恳求，而迪恩根本没有勇气让他不要这样。  
他不能关掉手机，但是他还是直接删掉了那些留言，一条都没听。当他再次发动车子时，双手都是颤抖的。  
他的电话再也没有响了。  
***  
他一点没休息的开了30个小时。他喝了太多咖啡，也忘记了吃饭。直到已经困得眼睛都睁不开了，这才倒在后座上睡了一觉。  
他梦见了火，还有漫天飞舞的灰烬像雪花一样。他醒来的时候，伸手想去够萨姆，当他的手碰到的只有后座的皮革时他愣了愣，胸口像是被人挖走了一个洞。他想大喊，愤怒的，去杀死一些东西。他想让自己在萨米的手臂里，然后就这样，直到他忘记这一切的结束就是萨姆一个新的开始。  
他发动了汽车。  
***  
有三天的时间，迪恩都只在休息站停一下，然后在便利店买点东西。现在迪恩终于在一个汽车旅馆住了下来，他办了一张新的信用卡，用萨姆从来没有听过的名字，和他钱包里仅剩的30美元，在镇的另外一边有一个酒吧，那里有好多老顽童想要教这个漂亮男孩一些东西，结果迪恩这个晚上赢了300美元。当他离开的时候，乔?鲍勃和约翰?鲍勃还有吉米——或者随便他们见鬼的叫什么——在停车场拿着撬棍等着他，可是当迪恩把他那把崭新的格洛克（手枪）掏出来的时候，他们脸上的表情简直太精彩了。  
爸爸的保险不算多，但是足够买他们需要的东西来修理车子，和一些“必须品”，迪恩觉得爸爸绝对会同意这个。  
他们往后退了几步，三个可怜的小男人看起来像是在打“你可能是个乡下人”的广告，迪恩本来想再逗逗他们，可是他太他妈的累了，“滚吧，娘炮们。”他说，然后他们你推我搡转身就跑。  
他们拿的是撬棍，这其实挺不好的，迪恩觉得，他应该刺激一下他们，跟他们打一架。  
***  
又是一个晚上，另外一个小镇，另外一个酒吧。迪恩洗了牌，开始新的一轮，然后他付了旅馆的钱，一瓶杰克丹尼（威士忌品牌）见底，他已经有点站不稳了。醒来的时候他躺在床上，旁边是昨天酒吧里那个女酒保，金色的头发，她下面还打了个环，比之前迪恩见过的都要火辣。  
迪恩已经很久都没有跟别人上过床了，除了萨姆，现在萨姆走了，萨姆已经开始了他一直想要拥有的生活，而她在这里。当她抚摸上小迪恩，让他坚挺，迪恩把她翻过去操她，直到她尖叫。  
之后他开始给她口交，舔到了自己射进去的东西，这才模模糊糊的想起自己忘了套子，但是他不在乎，她呻吟着抚摸着迪恩的脸，而迪恩在想，我尝起来就跟萨米的一样，迪恩突然像是被踢了一脚，软了下去，一阵恶心的感觉席卷而过。  
他很快就让她高潮了——那个环可真有帮助——五分钟过后他就穿好了衣服出门，小声的道着歉。  
***  
一开始，他也没有去狩猎。这不是他有意识选择的，老实说，他只是需要时间。而且萨姆，那个顽固的小混蛋，可能还在找他，没有像他想象的应该乖乖待在斯坦福里，安安全全的，远离这一切。  
他在蒙达纳发现一个狼人完全是出于偶然，已经一个月了，他发现狩猎比性爱好多了，他开枪的时候觉得整个人都完整了，可能萨姆会拿这个说事儿，但是迪恩从来没当过一个大学生，不懂那些什么精神领域上的东西，而且那种生活对迪恩来说可有可无。  
接着，他就开始带着他的满腔怒火狩猎。外面有很多怪物，当活着不再是你的首要前提时，什么都很容易，他在这两个月杀掉的怪物比他跟萨姆一年里杀的都多，在跟萨姆分开后第一次，他开始觉得，我这样也能行。  
但是他还是觉得萨姆不在，就像是牙疼，尖锐，无法忽视。他闭上眼睛时能看见萨姆的笑脸，听见萨姆的笑声，不论在哪里都能。  
在田纳西州，他站在一堆燃烧的撒着盐的骨灰面前，却突然想起来萨姆的阴茎在他的舌尖上。萨姆发出的声音——安静的喘息，所有的呼吸，和震惊的呻吟——就在他高潮之前，不知道怎么的它们一遍又一遍在迪恩脑子重复，让他硬得发疼。  
他站在泥泞的土地上里手淫，把嘴唇咬得流血了就是不肯喊出萨姆的名字。  
***  
他总是会梦到萨姆，不是那种梦，虽然他希望是——只是一些零零星星的，已经被淡忘了的记忆。小婴儿萨米，刚学会走路，高高地举着胖嘟嘟的双手向迪恩走去，在迪恩把他举起来时，他高兴地抱紧了迪恩的脖子。萨姆五岁的时候，当迪恩终于不用帮他掌握自行车的平衡时，一脸的自豪和喜悦。萨姆十三岁时，已经开始因为老爸而生气，但是他还是会笑着给迪恩看全是A的成绩单。十五岁的萨姆眼睛闪闪发光一脸得意，因为迪恩的一句“你做的太棒了”，然后坐在后座上吹几分钟的口哨。  
萨姆坐在他的病床边上握着他的手，脸上都是伤。萨姆哭了，无助而又破碎，在他们真正让他们的父亲安息之后。萨姆抱着他，在爸爸死了之后，当迪恩哭不出来，几乎不能呼吸的时候，萨姆呢喃着迪恩的名字，像个安抚一个小孩子那样轻轻地拍着他的背，半拖半背的让迪恩回到车上，让他假装他好像一点儿都没有崩溃。萨姆嘴角带着的那种有点苦涩的胜利微笑，当最后一颗子弹终于击中那个狗娘养的，夺走他们父母的黄眼恶魔时。  
而在那之后，萨姆变得更强壮，更快，偷东西的时候，杀怪物的时候，他让自己变得精准而致命。也再也没有提过斯坦福，没有跟大学的那些朋友发邮件。只是狩猎，盐弹，假信用卡，枪，淫乱但充满激情肆无忌惮的性爱。只有萨姆和迪恩一起抵抗这个世界。  
这是迪恩从来没有过的一段最快乐的时间，可笑的是，如果萨米能念叨得少一点的话，迪恩可能还能继续拥有。  
也不能怪他花了那么长时间才发现。或者说，不能全怪他。一开始的时候，他们都被痛苦和悲伤淹没。正好有一个恶魔，他们追踪到他，设了恶魔陷阱，送它回了地狱。迪恩突然觉得肠道绞痛了起来，一阵沉默，他在想这份工作结束后萨姆一定就会离开了，接着萨姆话都没说直接上了车，迪恩心里立即涌起难以言喻的喜悦，他的弟弟是他的——他的！——他永远都渴望着但是从来没有想过这会变成真的。  
他们是无敌的，他们杀死那些杀不死的玩意儿然后活下来，他们有一后备箱的武器，一辆车，还有一条永远没有止境的道路，以及对方，这就是整个世界。  
他都不记得第一意识到萨米不高兴是什么时候了，他觉得可能其实有很长一段时间了只是他不愿意承认而已，他无视了它们，这比面对失去萨姆的可能性要容易些——让萨姆去过他想要的生活。他应得的生活。  
迪恩总是能看见那些细小的动作，表情，其实很难发现，像萨姆一直看着那些跟他同龄的孩子，那些欢快的小乐队，他们在听音乐时，萨姆一直都在狩猎。他脸上的表情有点微妙，但是迪恩不会看错——当萨姆收到丽贝卡那些关于婚礼的计划，喋喋不休的抱怨着学校的邮件时。  
当然也还有别的一些，更难发现的，像是萨姆以为迪恩没看见的时候，柔和的视线落在迪恩身上。清晨的性爱，黏糊糊的，还有那些几乎让人尴尬的温柔。在看那些糟糕的恐怖电影时，萨姆靠在迪恩的肩上睡着了。当他们在深夜看辛普森的一家的重播时，迪恩枕着萨姆的腿，然后萨姆的手轻轻地抚摸过迪恩的头发。迪恩第一次叫萨姆“宝贝儿”时，他甚至是无意说出口的，萨姆一下子重重的抽了一口气整个人颤抖着高潮了，迪恩才刚刚滑进他的身体里。  
是挺难发现这些的，但是也不是看不到。只是需要时间而已。他能记得他发现自己不得不让萨姆走的那一刻。是在爱奥克拉荷马的一次狩猎，郊区和一个破烂的墓园里，他妈的，有谁没见过恶作剧吗？那个房子自己在咔吱作响，里面住着一个金发的女人，差不多快50岁的样子，看起来有点胖，但是一直笑眯眯的，当她说到她儿子时，眼睛都亮起来了，23岁，聪明极了，在哈佛大学学法律，前途一片光明什么的。  
迪恩觉得那个孩子听起来就像什么工具，但是他看见萨姆的表情——无助，嫉妒，渴望——迪恩觉得自己的肚子像是被揍了一拳。那表情一闪即逝，萨姆开始集中精力调查这个案子，但是却在迪恩的脑子里挥之不去。接下来的时候萨姆一直都很安静，晚饭的时候还冲服务员摆了一张bitch face。当他们回到旅馆时，他把迪恩推到墙上操了他，手指用力得肯定留下了好多淤青，当他们睡觉时，他都滚到床边上去了。  
迪恩一晚上都盯着他弟弟的背影发呆，他想碰碰萨姆，但是又怕他一下子就醒了。迪恩觉得自己挺自私的，他心安理得地握紧所有他想要的东西，但是如果这要萨姆的快乐当代价的话，这个选择题就简单多了。已经有两年了，虽然不太够——永远不太够——但是这两年已经让他很知足了，很早很早以前迪恩就学会了要懂得知足。  
其实计划要施行起来挺容易的，只要在牌桌上赌大一点，很容易就能得到钱。然后在俄勒冈南部找到一个活儿，就在加利福尼亚旁边，从帕洛阿尔托坐车过去根本要不了多长时间。准备这些只花了三个星期，如果迪恩把萨姆抱得再紧一点儿，把他操得更淋漓尽致一点，吻他的时候再多用力一点，萨姆就会注意到哪里不对劲。心理学家萨米，他总是想都不想就能知道哪些人在说谎，哪些人想掩饰真相，只要看一眼，但是他却没注意到这个。  
***  
在科罗拉多，迪恩杀死了一些从来没有见过的东西，又大又丑，吃了一些徒步旅行的人，给护林员留了一堆骨头。当迪恩把刀插进它胸口时，那东西融化成了一堆恶臭的粘液从迪恩的头上淋了下去。  
他脱了衣服然后在热水下冲了三个小时过后，之后他整理了一下他的东西，终于决定丢掉他已经破烂不堪的钱包，他翻钱包的时候在达拉斯一家脱衣舞俱乐部的地址和过期的信用卡中间找到了一张萨姆的照片。  
那是萨姆十六岁的时候，笑容看起来明朗又清晰。比现在看起来要瘦小得多。迪恩的胸腔里涌出一股说不出的滋味儿，那天晚上他躺了几个小时，就是睡不着，脑子里全是那个明媚的笑容。  
他买了一个新的钱包，把照片放在了一眼就能看到的地方，然后再也没有拿出来。  
***  
在新奥尔良，他发现了一个吸血鬼的巢穴。蠢爆了，他们念叨着什么你能在黑暗里永生，然后让迪恩进去了，可能把他也当成了暮光之城的粉丝。然后迪恩把死人血——他发誓是从巫师那里得来的可以让吸血鬼变得强大的血——注射进他们的身体里然后削掉了他们的脑袋。  
他用一瓶龙舌兰来庆祝，还认识了一个叫曼迪的女孩，她愿意用舌头干一些火辣的事情。迪恩射了两次，一次在她嘴里一次在她屁股里，然后让她尖叫着高潮了，而且之后她自己就走了。  
不错的一天。  
***  
他吃完饭回来的时候，准备拿上他的夹克就去酒吧，但是他还没走进门脸上就被挨了一拳，他开始摸索着武器，恐惧和肾上腺素飙升，迪恩瞥了一眼面前的人，以前训练的时候这个人都会倒在他的脚边。  
“你他妈的就是个蠢货！”萨姆说，“你真的以为我找不到你？！”然后他又揍了迪恩一拳，迪恩就什么都不知道了。  
***  
醒来的时候，迪恩的手腕和脚踝都被绑在了床上，还能感觉到枕头边上有个冰袋刚好碰到他的头，萨姆靠在他旁边，用笔在他的胯骨上画着什么。  
“放开我。”迪恩说，但是萨姆不理他，继续画，所以他又说了一遍，提高了音调警告着，这总是能让萨姆乖乖听话，“你他妈的在干什么？”  
“这样就能感应得到你在哪里，”萨姆说，看上去对自己画的很满意，迪恩看见萨姆还带着他的项链，他心里突然涌起一阵喜悦，但是他决定无视这个。“不想再找不到你了。”萨姆接着说。  
迪恩挣扎了两下，想把萨姆甩开，但是他被绑得死死的。萨姆只是笑了笑，“这个可以洗掉，萨米。”迪恩不高兴的说着，萨姆若有所思的点点头。  
“我知道，所以我找到了一个纹身的地方——只要路过两个小镇就到了，”他说，“在我们继续开始前，得确保它能永远在你身上。”  
“什么？”迪恩一脸惊讶，“不！”  
“我也会纹一个，”萨姆看起来很冷静，“这样的话效果会更强。虽然不管怎么样我都能找到你，可是这样的话就不用花这么多见鬼的时间了。噢，对狩猎肯定也有帮助。”

迪恩瞥了他一眼，“你真的觉得你能把我拽到纹身店让我乖乖的坐在那里足够长的时间？”  
“不，”萨姆说，“我认为你会自己走进去坐好，如果你没有抱怨太多，完成过后我会给你一个口交。”

“我以为我才是脑子受了伤的那个！”迪恩直截了当地指出。  
萨姆稍微畏缩了一下，一个细小的动作，但是还是让迪恩看见了，“是啊，很抱歉，”他说，虽然听起来一点都不真诚，“我不知道还有什么办法能让你好好呆着。”  
迪恩想开口反驳，但是萨姆打断了他。  
“不，迪恩，”他说，“不，你简直见鬼的固执，但是这一次你得听着我说。如果你不闭上嘴，我就用口塞把它堵上，我现在也懒得管那么多了。”  
迪恩情不自禁地开口，他嘟囔着，“你什么时候变得这么变态了？”他知道萨姆没有在开玩笑，于是他在萨姆用警告的眼神瞥了他一眼时闭了嘴。  
“我爱你，”萨姆说，迪恩根本控制不了，他翻了个白眼，“噢，老天，萨米。”从他嘴里蹦出来。  
“口塞，迪恩。”萨姆说，声音听起来低沉又危险，迪恩尽他的全力紧闭上嘴，“我爱你，”萨姆接着说，“我爱你，我需要你，这就是属于我的地方。如果你用那些为了我好这样的借口试图离开我，我他妈的向上帝发誓我会把你揍进医院。”  
“谁说是为了你？”迪恩的嘴角抽搐了，萨姆翻了个白眼。  
“我就是那个有超能力的怪胎，你这个混蛋。”他说，“我在几个州以外都能感受到你的焦虑。”  
“放屁，”迪恩说，“全是狗屎，萨米，我计划了好几周，你一点都没察觉——”  
“你觉得我能随时知道你在想什么就因为我有这个能力吗？！”萨姆喊了回去，“老天啊，迪恩。”他的声音一下子充满了疲惫，他坐在迪恩旁边，把手放在迪恩的胸口，“我想要的是你会给我的东西，不是那些需要我来索取的。”  
“反正不见得困扰到你了。”迪恩说，但是他没有控制好，这让他听起来有点愉快，萨姆笑了起来。  
“是啊，好吧。”他说，“特殊情况下。”他轻轻地抚摸过迪恩的脸，用手指磨蹭着迪恩的下巴顺着下颌摸到嘴唇，“我好想你。”萨姆说，“想得我觉得自己都被撕成几半了。”  
“老天，萨姆，你是不是看了什么言情剧？”迪恩说，但是萨姆只是轻轻摸了摸迪恩的头发，一直盯着他看，迪恩叹了口气，“你准备放开我吗？”  
“如果我解开了绳子你还会呆在这里吗？”萨姆问，迪恩终于耸了耸肩当成是点头了。一会儿还有时间再做决定。  
萨姆很快解开了绳子，他有点抱歉的摸了摸迪恩手腕和脚踝上留下的勒痕。迪恩慢慢地坐起来，活动了一下脖子，他们看了彼此几秒，迪恩一下子就认输了，他根本说不出口，他从来都没有办法拒绝萨姆，然后他说，“萨米，”他的声音听起来带着一些乞求，然后萨姆突然向前把迪恩压倒在床上，迪恩伸手搂住了萨姆。  
就像是在水里呆了太久然后突然呼吸到了新鲜空气。萨姆尝起来跟迪恩记忆里一模一样，他的身体跟迪恩完美的契合在一起，天生如此。他轻声呻吟着，当他的阴茎抵着迪恩的大腿摩擦着，这几乎让迪恩一下子就射了出来。  
但是迪恩也坚持不了多久。萨姆还穿着衣服，迪恩也还穿着他的裤子，但是他们两个人都不愿意停下来一会来脱掉那些多余的衣物，他们饥渴地吻着彼此，直到他们都气喘吁吁的，绷断了最后那根弦。  
“操，”迪恩说，萨姆稍微坐起来了一点开始脱衣服，“我十六岁过后就再也没有射到裤子里了！”  
萨姆笑了起来，把迪恩的裤子和内裤都脱了下来，帮他擦干净，“杰西让我这样过一次，”他说，“她穿上了那种学校的制服，白色的棉内裤，然后她给了我一把尺子——”  
“萨米！”迪恩打断了他，他不知道自己是在惊讶还是在嫉妒，但是他的阴茎因为一些想法兴致勃勃，“别以为就你玩过这个。”  
萨姆笑着爬回迪恩身边，靠在迪恩手上。“其实，我本来还想问问你，”他说，“如果我们能找到你的型号的啦啦队制服——”  
“想都别想！去死吧！”迪恩咆哮回去，萨姆又笑了起来，听来特别高兴。  
***  
迪恩亲吻着萨姆的身体，慢慢地向下舔过每一寸皮肤，当萨姆说，“现在去纹身馆太晚了，明天吃完早饭之后去？”迪恩嘴角抽搐了一下坐了起来。  
“萨姆，我不认为——”他开口，但是萨姆一把捂住了他的嘴。  
“迪恩，”他说，声音里又带了点愤怒了，“有两个选择，第一个我们都去纹身，然后我就终于能松口气了，否则我任何时候都一直跟着你，直到我确定你不会再搞什么狗屎花样。你来选。”  
迪恩的脑子里开始做激烈的思想斗争，说不定萨姆可以用他的奇怪的力量看到所有的想法，所以迪恩只是叹了口气，准备尝试着把实话说出来。  
“萨米，”他说，他的声音听起来见鬼的挫败，真他妈的可悲，他宁愿被涂上一层蜂蜜然后去喂蚂蚁，也不想谈论这个，但是他必须得说出来，“这不是你想要的，这不是——”  
“滚你丫的，”萨姆说，他真的生气了，几乎从床上跳了起来，“操你！迪恩，滚你丫的狗屎！你不能决定我想要什么，你他妈的不能决定我要怎么来过我的生活！”  
“你。真。可悲！”迪恩说，他也从床上起来，一字一顿的说着，“你真他妈的是个悲剧，萨米，你讨厌这个，你开始讨厌我也只是个时间问题...”  
“你怎么这么蠢？！蠢得活不下去了好吗？！”萨姆说，“可能我想要更多呢，迪恩，懂吗？可能我想要的生活是比快餐，汽车旅馆要多一点，但是我不能没有你，混蛋，我宁愿继续过这样的见鬼的日子，也不要你没在其中的那一种。”  
“我不能让你——”  
“你没有，”萨姆马上说，“你从来没有让我怎么样，迪恩，我自己做的决定，像一个成年人一样，你应该知道我已经是个成年人了，你能接受这个，或者我能再把你绑在床上。”  
“这是你的新癖好吗？”迪恩说，萨姆嗤之以鼻，但是他坐了下来，一分钟过后迪恩也坐在了他旁边。  
“反正就这样，”萨姆说，他的声音听起来不再充满愤怒了，“我和你，迪恩，这就是我们拥有的全部了。”  
迪恩想着，你值得更好的，迪恩绝对没有说出来，但是他的超人弟弟已经捕捉到了这个想法，然后说着，“不会有比你更好的，迪恩，永远不会。”  
他想反驳一下，然后把萨米压在床上操得他动都动不了。  
“我纹身前什么也不能做，是不是？”  
萨姆笑了起来，像是中了彩票，“直到你弄了那个纹身，迪恩。”  
***  
迪恩终于没做梦了，他睡得很好，抱着他的兄弟，然后亲吻他。  
***  
“卧槽！”迪恩咬牙切齿的说。  
“要我握着你的手吗，公主？”萨姆在背后嘲笑他。  
“你就是下一个了，小混球，”迪恩阴沉的说，他往下看着那个纹身机把墨水印到他的胯骨上，“这他妈的到底要多久？！”  
那个店员甚至没看他，“还有很多细节和线条，”他慢悠悠的说，“我告诉过你这会痛。”  
“我恨你。”迪恩对萨姆说。  
“别像个小孩子一样。”萨姆回嘴。  
但是萨姆知道轮到他时，迪恩一定会让他付出代价。  
***  
“口交。”他们一回到impala上，迪恩就说。  
“你哼哼唧唧的像个小姑娘一样，”萨姆说，“才不给你口交。”  
“我会在你睡觉时杀了你。”迪恩恶狠狠的说。  
萨姆笑得可灿烂，“嘿，你得对我好点，不然你也别想上床。”  
***  
他赤裸的躺在床上，觉得有点不堪重负，萨姆的体重，高度。他挤进迪恩的双腿间，腹肌摩擦着迪恩的阴茎，舌头舔过他的乳头。  
“拜托...萨姆...”他喘息着，但是萨姆一点也不着急，他用牙齿磨刮着乳头，直到它变得坚硬，迪恩几乎是在请求着，然后萨姆只是换了一边，更用力的咬了上去。他来回移动，戏弄着折磨着迪恩直到迪恩失去理智，然后他向下，舔进了迪恩的肚脐里。  
当他——噢感谢上帝终于——用嘴包裹住迪恩的阴茎时，迪恩觉得先前的那些逗弄也还算可以原谅，但是萨姆只吸了他一下，接着用嘴对准了小洞，他稍稍抬起头看着迪恩笑了一下，在迪恩刚要开口说话时把舌头伸了进去。  
迪恩开始喊着他要让萨姆付出代价，但是萨姆已经把他的腿分得更开，然后他能感觉到萨姆的舌尖操进操出的。  
迪恩不相信这声音是他自己发出来的，他觉得这难以置信，而且有点尴尬。萨姆在用舌头操他，又舔又吸的让迪恩都快忘了自己姓甚名谁，萨姆的手放在他的大腿上，萨姆的舌头在他的身体里，萨姆，萨姆，萨姆。  
萨姆甚至还没碰他的阴茎，但是迪恩就要高潮了，整个人都紧绷了起来。但是萨姆用手按住他，声音听起来毫不留情，“噢，不，在我操你之前你都不准射。”迪恩呜咽了一声，破碎的请求从他口中溢出，情不自禁的向萨姆靠去，萨姆放开他，用手抚摸过他的小腹。  
“让我拿到润滑剂，宝贝儿。”他说，但是迪恩说，“不要那个，萨米，求你...”但是萨姆已经摸索到了一管东西，倒在他的阴茎上然后蹭到了迪恩两腿中间。萨姆滑进去时几乎没什么阻力，他们同时呻吟了一声。迪恩的腿缠上了萨姆的腰，他的指甲抠紧萨姆的背，他把萨姆抱得紧紧的像是要把他揉进自己的身体里。  
萨姆的手抚摸上他的阴茎，粗鲁地照顾着他，萨姆低声说着，“来吧，迪恩，为我射出来，”迪恩一下子就高潮了，那么猛烈，萨姆还揉弄着他，不停的抽插着，最后颤抖的（着）射了出来。  
萨姆倒在了他的身上，还埋在迪恩身体里，他们都气喘吁吁，过了好一会儿迪恩才终于说，“你好重，”萨姆才退出来，翻身躺在了旁边。  
***  
萨姆迷迷糊糊地睡在他怀里，安静地呼吸着，迪恩的手指划过能够到的每一寸地方，“嘿，萨米？”迪恩小声说着，手指缠上了他弟弟的头发。  
“恩？”萨姆眼睛都没睁开，脑袋轻轻的蹭了蹭迪恩的肩膀，在能够到的最近的地方亲了一口。  
“你欠我一个口交，你这个混蛋。”迪恩说，萨姆笑了起来，这简直是迪恩听过的最好听的声音。  
***  
他们离开的时候是星期四，皮肤上都还带着对方留下的印记。  
天气好极了，萨米在笑，迪恩可能知道他们接下来应该去哪里，或者他们会在哪里停下来，但是他的弟弟在他身边，没什么比这更重要了。

 

Practical Men of the World(sam视角)

萨姆慢慢地醒来，他头晕晕的，胃也在翻腾着，提醒着他昨天晚上的事。他已经好久没有喝得这么醉了。去他妈的迪恩，去他妈的一堆废话...萨姆已经快25岁了，看在上帝的份上，他不应该还像个小孩子那样一下子就被他哥挑衅了，可是他就是。而且他现在腿还有些发软，口干舌燥的——跟平常的早上不太一样。  
迪恩不在他旁边，萨姆也不能听见洗澡的声音。他闭上眼睛，然后皱起了眉，迪恩不在附近。这也没什么好担心的，迪恩可能去买咖啡和甜甜圈了——但是哪里不对，萨姆坐起来费力地睁开了眼睛。  
他一下子就注意到了。房间比之前空，通常来说半个房间里都是迪恩的衣服，全部都不见了，还有背包。萨姆的格洛克（手枪）还在桌子上，旁边是他的电脑和一盒子弹，可是迪恩的刀不见了。床头柜上有一些钱，萨姆可以确定在他睡着的时候那些钱并没在那里。他还带着迪恩的项链。  
噢，噢。萨姆一下子明白过来，然后瞬间就愤怒了。  
“操，操！”他骂了两声，声音像一把刀划过空荡荡的房间，而且一下子让他头更疼了，不过现在这一点儿都不重要。现在重要的是把迪恩找到，然后暴打一顿。打断腿最好，妈的。他现在气得浑身发抖，他都还不知道人真的能气成这样。他还什么都没穿，直接踱步到桌子边上把自己的手机从夹克里翻出来，开始给迪恩打电话。  
响了五声过后转到了语音信箱——那个混蛋甚至连电话都没关——听见迪恩的声音时萨姆更生气了。  
“把你的蠢屁股挪回来！”他说，“我不知道你他妈的觉得自己在做什么，我懒得管，反正你赶紧滚回来，不然我就把你拿去喂温迪戈（就是那种吃人的怪物）！”  
这可能不是个好主意，但是萨姆在挂断过后把手机砸向了墙壁。然后他又捡了回来。  
他没有洗澡就穿好了衣服，对于他现在的情况来说其实挺恶心的，不过他不能离开他的电话，迪恩有可能打回来。当迪恩，好吧，迪恩可能现在可能觉得自己能去得个诺贝尔奖什么的，但是他很快就会知道现实是骨感的，那个时候萨姆得在那里打断他的下巴。  
他决定每三分钟打一个电话，“赶紧拿起你的电话，白痴，然后打回来告诉我你藏了个见鬼的摄像机在房间里，或者你脑子发抽突然觉得愚人节是五月份，或者随便什么只要能跟我解释清楚，而且你出现的时候最好带点儿好东西不然的话你就休想你那张漂亮的脸完好无损。”  
他挂掉了，过了一会又打过去，“我他妈说的是现在，迪恩。”  
这会儿萨姆已经冷静了一些，接着恐惧从他身体里各个角落渗透了出来，他按手机键盘时手指有点抖，这是第五次打过去，“你不能这样，”他说，“你怎么能？！你是唯一一样我拥有的东西了。”  
他一遍又一遍的打过去，从威胁变成讨好，最后他终于开始请求——“迪恩，求你，我不能一个人做这个，我需要你在这里，求你——”直到语音留言的时间到了自动停止了录音，萨姆跌坐到一张椅子上，把头埋进了自己的手里。  
***  
当他终于能站起来的时候，他看见床头柜上的钱然后他又开始生气了。迪恩离开很糟糕，操他的，还把什么都没穿的萨姆一个人留在床上...这钱简直让整个事情变得更庸俗！把一切变得如此廉价和丑恶，萨姆都不知道自己现在是生气还是恶心得想吐。  
他们从来没有谈论过他们现在的关系，从来没有，萨姆也觉得没什么，他知道迪恩对他来说意味着什么，他也知道——或者他以为迪恩知道——自己对迪恩意味着什么，所以这一切都没什么关系。萨姆可以确定即使他们没有这样，日子还是照样过，也可以确定他还是会觉得有人把他的心脏扯出来又喂了回去，即使他不知道他的哥哥吻起来是什么味道，当萨姆用牙齿刮蹭过去的时候脖子上会出现什么样的痕迹，或者高潮时是什么表情。  
但是这是他的一切。这没有将他和迪恩绑在一起，在他们杀了那个杀了妈妈和爸爸还有杰西的那个东西过后。但是这让他得到了比他想象的更多的东西，当迪恩在他上面或者他身体里，他觉得好像整个人都变得完整了。他们融入对方成为一个整体，什么都不能把他们分开，他们在彼此之间迷失自我，一次又一次。萨姆可能不是一个虔诚的教徒，但是他知道这些感受已经犯了可能六条罪，但是当他跟迪恩在一起时，他觉得这是最神圣美好的事情。  
现在迪恩把这些全部带走。给他留了一些钱就像他是个妓女，然后走出了那个门就像他什么都不是。他知道其实那些钱不是那个意思——迪恩不可能就这么留下萨姆一个人，也不会为操一个人花那么多钱——但是迪恩的想法简直可笑之极，这让他难以忍受，想打破些什么东西，尤其是迪恩那张愚蠢的自以为是的脸。  
他抓住迪恩的项链——曾经送给迪恩的那条护身符——想要踩它两脚再从窗户扔出去或者直接冲进马桶里，但是当他握紧了项链，他觉得自己似乎可以看见迪恩，迪恩在开车，比impala可以接受的速度更快，紧紧地抓着方向盘，没有开收音机，迪恩很累几乎已经看不见面前的路，他的注意力突然集中到手机上，12条消息，萨姆可以感受到迪恩在想什么，他就是能。  
萨姆已经滑到了地面上，他自己都没注意到，反而紧紧地抓住了项链。迪恩停在了路边，开始删除手机上的消息，手有点颤抖，嘴唇都快咬流血了，深呼吸，然后把手机扔在了后座上呆呆的盯着副驾驶。  
迪恩突然就消失了，萨姆喘着粗气，觉得脑子像是被人用锤子打了一下，这能力让他整个人都累得不行，他还是试图让画面回来，紧紧的抓着项链像拽紧了最后一根救命稻草，直到项链都快嵌进他的肉里了，可是什么都没有。迪恩走了，像是从来没有存在过。这个事实打击着他，让身体上的疼痛变得微不足道。  
在过去几周里，迪恩是变得比过去黏人，总是在要求更多的身体接触——通常来说没在床上的时候他可以碰都不碰萨姆——他操萨姆时又好像是他只能依赖这个生存。萨姆也没有想太多。自从爸爸去世已经快一年了，对萨姆来说很难熬，迪恩也是。迪恩会这样很可能是因为父亲的忌日要到了，当他的哥哥需要他的时候，他会轻轻地触碰着他，什么都不说。  
不是因为爸爸，意识到这个的时候萨姆觉得脑子都要爆炸了。迪恩计划好了，早就计划好了，他抱萨姆抱得更紧，触碰变得更多，是因为他知道他会离开。然后他把他们带得离加利福尼亚足够近，他让萨姆喝醉了然后操得他失去意识，然后一走了之，即使这么做快要撕碎了他自己。  
萨姆根本无法想象他哥哥有多痛苦，他也根本想象不出有任何人——即使是迪恩，萨姆知道他哥哥爱他——能比自己更痛苦，这样想着萨姆又开始生气了，迪恩能这么对自己，这么对萨姆，甚至问都不问一下萨姆到底想要什么，迪恩可能想都没想过要问他。当他找到迪恩时，一定要揍他。然后再操到他不能呼吸。  
***  
迪恩还多付了一个晚上的钱，萨姆留了下来，还抱着最后一点儿希望迪恩会回心转意，大摇大摆地回来，挂着一个傻不啦叽的笑脸说笑着让一切恢复正常。  
他查了查笔记本电脑上的浏览记录，希望找到些东西能告诉他迪恩打算去哪里，但是在Metallica（乐队）粉丝网站之后就什么都没有了，他之前悄悄用萨姆的电脑浏览了这个网站。然后他翻了一堆报纸看有没有一些迪恩会去追踪的古怪东西，但是什么都没有，而且他也不认为迪恩会蠢到直接又去狩猎，尤其是他知道萨姆会找他。他想要再得到一些影像，有的时候项链会给他一个清晰的图像，有时模糊得什么都看不清，但是更多的时候，它只是一块呆在萨姆手里的冷冰冰的金属。  
他在房间里踱来踱去。当他难以忍受时，他会大骂着扔东西，然后又一次踱来踱去。他思考着当他的手能再碰到他哥哥时要怎么揍他，但是一想到最终他会再见到迪恩，他会像溺水时抱住一个救生圈那样抱紧他哥哥，他会让迪恩一遍又一遍地发誓，直到他死也不会离开萨姆，即使死了也不会离开萨姆。  
萨姆不确定什么时候自己像是变成了一个十二岁的小女孩儿，但是他能确定他变成这样都是因为迪恩。  
***  
他坐了大巴到波特兰，然后飞到了堪萨斯，最后到了劳伦斯。  
看到他的时候，密苏里看起来不太惊讶。她都不问迪恩在哪里，她肯定已经知道了什么，她给了他一杯咖啡，然后坐下等着他说话，萨姆说，“我需要找到我哥哥。”  
密苏里挑起了一边眉毛，但是她依旧保持沉默。  
萨姆扭动了一下，他接着说，听起来无比焦虑，“他走了，开车走了，然后把我留在了俄勒冈的一个小镇上，我不知道他上哪儿去了，我都要疯了。”  
“你总是可以用一根小指头就圈住他。”密苏里沉思着说，“有你在他永远都没办法足够理智？。”  
已经过了三天，这几乎成为了萨姆生命中最长的三天，他现在最不需要的就是一堆古古怪怪神神秘秘的废话，“你他妈到底在——”  
“注意措辞！”密苏里打断了他。  
“你知道我在说什么吗？！”萨姆开始喊了，“他走了！我不知道怎么找到他，可我必须得，不然的话什么都...”他声音小了下来。密苏里只是看着他，就像他只是一个特别傻的蠢小子，萨姆又想喊了，但是他连生气的精力都没有了，“告诉我该怎么做，”他说，“告诉我怎么才能找到他。”  
“你确定他想被找到吗，甜心？”  
“他因为我才走的，”萨姆说，他提高了音量阐述着这个事实，这个让他心疼的事实，自从迪恩消失后，那疼痛一直在像个气球一样膨胀，“他离开，然后我就可以有正常的生活，他很难过，而且他现在一个人，我不能找到他但是我知道他很痛苦，我只是想让他回来，密苏里，帮我把他找回来。”  
“那不然还能怎么办呢，”密苏里说着，语气听起来不太好，但是眼神却很温柔，“你有他的东西吗？”  
“这个，”萨姆说，把项链从T恤里拽出来。  
密苏里看起来像是被冒犯了，“小子，你不能把这个贴着你的皮肤，还指望用这个找到你哥哥。”  
萨姆的思路被打断了，这是唯一一样迪恩留下的东西，萨姆紧紧地抓着项链，“这是他留下来的，”他认真地说，“我带着它才能感受到迪恩。”  
密苏里看着他，一下子像是明白了什么，萨姆觉得脸有些发热，但是他没有移开目光。她说，“今后再也没有任何正常了，但是这是你唯一的一个机会，萨姆?温彻斯特。”  
萨姆一点儿都没有犹豫，“我不需要正常，我只要迪恩。”他觉得这挺难启齿，而且这应该是一个重大的决定，但同时，这也是一个简单的事实，就像天空是蓝的太阳会发热那样简单。  
密苏里看着他的时候萨姆觉得这个女人甚至能直接看穿他的灵魂，“你这样做，你把他拉回来，在他做了这么大的牺牲过后，然后如果你离开，那样真的会杀了他，你明白吗？”  
“我想去的地方不能没有他陪着。”萨姆回答，他说出了他想的。  
他读不懂密苏里——这挺不公平的，她那么容易就能看出萨姆在想什么——但是他能看出来她做了决定，那一刻他松了口气，但是当她伸手抓住那条项链时他还是有点畏缩着想阻止她。  
密苏里翻了个白眼，“别这个表情，取下来五分钟又不会要你的命，你带着它我得不到任何关于你哥哥的信息。”  
“好吧，好的，只是...”萨姆停了下来，不知道他想说什么了。  
密苏里有点不耐烦地又翻了个白眼，把项链拽了下来握在两手之间，闭上了她的眼睛。她安静了很长一段时间，她说，“噢，我的天。”  
她的声音里尽是同情，“什么？”萨姆连忙问，“你看到了什么？”  
“嘘，”她打断了他，“他很不好，你哥哥。”  
萨姆张嘴告诉她他已经知道这个了，他能感受到迪恩很糟糕，他需要的甚至只是一个目的地，但是她的眼睛突然睁开了，瞪了萨姆一眼，萨姆闭上了嘴。  
“他很不好，”密苏里又说了一遍，“他只是不停的走，没有目标，没有计划。有一些画面，但是要知道他去哪里...就像是在湖里找雨水。”  
“不，”萨姆说，“不，你不会告诉我——”  
“我很抱歉，”密苏里说，“他太消沉了，而且这个，”她晃了晃项链，“他想结束这一切，”接着她说，“孩子，你对他做了什么？”  
萨姆盯着她，“我没有...他只是...”  
“弥补这一切，”她尖锐的说，“你要尽快，因为他甚至都不担心自己是不是完整的。你知道猎人没有求生意识过后根本坚持不了多久。”  
恐惧一下在萨姆心里膨胀，“我不知道怎么办！”他有点失控，“我不——”  
“他就是你的血液，”密苏里说，“他是你的血液，是你的肉体，他跟你锁在一起。如果你不能找到他，你就是浪费了这一点。”  
萨姆无法反驳。  
当她把项链递回来，萨姆一下子又看到了迪恩，比之前几次更强烈，简直是一个环绕声高清画面，迪恩坐在路边一个简陋的餐厅里，戳着一盘闪着油光的肉。萨姆觉得脑子里像是有人在敲鼓，过了好一会他才勉强让自己坐直。  
当他这么做时，密苏里只是冷静的看着他，“你得学学怎么控制这个。”她说。  
***  
他呆了一个星期，让密苏里帮他训练，这简直让约翰?温彻斯特的训练变成了小孩子的茶话会。他自己试图用科学来解释这种能力，但他发现这简直是两回事——但他觉得自己完全就是个新手。他不知道有什么区别，是因为距离，或者是因为目的，或者单纯的就是因为那是Dean，当涉及Dean的时候，没有什么事儿能像他期望的那样进行。但无论什么原因，驱散那些乱七八糟无法控制的干扰之后，Dean的思想锁得比五角大楼还紧，而且还在摇摇晃晃筋疲力尽地试着把思绪从Sam那边拉回去。  
密苏里的训练几乎是有点无情，但是不能否认，在她的命令和责骂下，他一次又一次的让自己超越了极限。当他离开时他累得觉得自己可以直接睡上一个月，但是他每一次拿起项链时他都能看到迪恩，有时甚至不用摸着项链。他还是不能辨别位置，也不知道迪恩接下来要去哪里。但是他已经能看到一些有用的东西了，这足够让他开始找迪恩了。  
他离开时密苏里拥抱了他，“关于你爸爸，我很抱歉，萨姆，他真的是个很好的人。你要告诉你哥哥，当你找到他的时候。”  
在他帮他父亲安息之后，第一次萨姆觉得眼泪刺痛了他的眼睛，他也拥抱了密苏里。  
***  
他来到了南达科他州旁边。鲍比认识了一个新女人——叫做鲍碧的女人，皮肤有些斑白但是头发黑得很好看，萨姆觉得自己都听见了迪恩在调侃着鲍比——还养了一只新的小狗，一只德国牧羊犬。他什么都没问，只是让萨姆住进了之前夏天一直跟迪恩住着的那个房间，给了萨姆他爸爸的车的钥匙，然后没管他了。  
萨姆花了三天时间来研究鲍比的那些书，试图找出任何能帮助他找到迪恩的东西。鲍碧给他端来了咖啡，然后提醒他吃饭，当她认为他需要休息时把他拉出去陪她练习打靶。她甚至能把匕首扔得比萨姆更精确，萨姆觉得如果有机会迪恩一定会想和她切磋一下。  
鲍比收集的咒语没有能找人的，萨姆又开始想到底是怎么回事，他跟迪恩一切（一起）生活这么久，每一天都在一起，而迪恩可以走得那么干脆只留下一条项链。鲍碧给了他一样好东西，一样跟她的祖母学习到的符号，画在皮肤上时能让画着它的人找到对方，不管远近。这虽然不能帮助他找到迪恩，但是至少可以确定他不会再失去他。当她跟萨姆解释清楚时，萨姆高兴地亲了她一口。鲍比半开玩笑着抱怨，于是萨姆也亲了他一口。  
***  
萨姆能更轻易的看见迪恩，更清晰的画面，而且之后也不会非常痛苦和疲惫了。但是那些画面都没什么用：迪恩在那些糟糕的餐厅里，和那些奇奇怪怪的汽车旅馆，迪恩和Impala。一天早上，他看见了迪恩把头埋在一个金发女人的腿间，他的阴茎坚挺。迪恩的那个婊子呻吟着，像是从来没有这么爽过。萨姆恨死那个女人了，他也恨迪恩，在他生命中第一次，他气得想要杀点什么东西。  
但是他开始手淫，狠狠地操着自己的拳头，比起愉悦和高潮更多的是疼痛，但也是一种解脱。接着他出门去对着鲍比练习的那个假人抛刀子，直到手臂酸痛。在那之后他才感觉稍微好了一点。  
他不愿意再看迪恩，当他离开鲍比那里时他几乎抛下了所有计划，但是他还没那么蠢——也没那么生气——没有强烈到不想找迪恩。这让他无比挫败，他还想念迪恩，他把做记录的纸张小心的收好，然后拍拍鲍比的背，给了鲍碧一个拥抱当做告别。  
当他终于再看见他哥哥的画面时，迪恩在床上，喝得半醉，但是很清醒而且很难过，想着萨姆，萨姆都能感到迪恩脖子后面刺痛着。萨姆痛恨这样的时候——看见他哥哥这么伤心，而且他知道迪恩死都不会愿意萨姆看见这个——心里最后一点关于嫉妒和背叛的愤怒溜走了，他觉得如果再不找到迪恩，他什么都干不成。  
***  
当迪恩又开始猎魔时，萨姆才知道之前迪恩都没有狩猎。之后就更容易了，当迪恩有目标之后，一切都会好一些，更容易追踪，更容易预测。萨姆终于得到了一个确切的地点，他欢呼出声，然后尴尬地环视了四周一眼，哪怕房间里只有他一个人。  
也不是那么简单——迪恩的狩猎都能破世界记录了，他行动得更快，萨姆还差500多英里他就又换了一个地方，那些闪现的影像太短暂也太复杂。这令萨姆感到沮丧，他老是错过迪恩。当他又一次慢了一步时他快用拳头把旅馆墙壁给打穿了，但是他越来越近了，他知道找到迪恩只是一个时间问题。  
接着他终于抓到了，迪恩在新奥尔良停了下来，他离开了已经快六个月。他看见迪恩坐在餐桌上看报纸上的新闻，他吃着煎得有些老的牛排和还没熟的鸡蛋，报纸上的标题是“波克维尔第三起谋杀案”。  
萨姆在谷歌上飞快的搜索着，副标题，“受害人的头下落不明”，这就是迪恩感兴趣的。  
他把爸爸的车停在新奥尔良机场，然后飞往了夏洛特，他旁边坐着一个絮絮叨叨的妇人——南希，她的名字——坐在靠过道的一边，这个好心夫人开车把他带到了波克维尔，哪怕不太顺道。他搜到了一些汽车旅馆的名字，这附近只有8个，这让事情变得更容易——但他几乎不需要这个，飞机一着陆他就能感觉到迪恩。他第一百次默默地感谢着密苏里为他做的训练，不然他根本没法找到迪恩，现在，迪恩离他只有几英里远。  
他很容易就找到了迪恩住的那个旅馆——迪恩没在房间，但是他会回来的，萨姆的心跳快了起来，他不想直接去找他哥哥，现在看见迪恩他一定会崩溃，他不知道自己会先打断迪恩的下巴还是把他给亲得缺氧，或者都做。他决定在房间里等着，而且这样更容易跟南希解释，她拥抱了他，也不要任何报酬，并且真诚的希望他能找到他失踪的哥哥。萨姆，不是第一次，他在想迪恩的那些关于萨姆非常有魅力的理论。萨姆不可能跟她说更多，只是简单的描述了一下，他需要这些帮助，他不应该感到内疚。他这么说服着自己。  
要撬开锁非常容易，他进门了，能强烈的感受到迪恩。他的哥哥没有在，但是迪恩的包在椅子上，他的皮衣横在床上，浴室的地板上有一条湿毛巾，还有迪恩可笑的剃须刀——他的兄弟在这方面从不敷衍了事——放在水槽上。  
这一切就像一个巨浪打来，无法阻止，迪恩，迪恩，迪恩。已经五个月二十七天十六个小时了，他觉得如果再不碰到迪恩他就会直接死掉。他把他的包扔在墙角然后走到床边抓起迪恩的外套把脸埋了进去，迪恩如果知道了肯定会杀了他，但是萨姆根本控制不住。他甚至可以闻到须后水的味道。  
他把夹克放下，不然不知道迪恩看见了会怎么样——可能不止是“不太好”——如果迪恩试图逃跑虽然他决定直接揍晕他然后用绳子绑住，但是他必须靠得足够近，他不能被一件该死的夹克分了心。  
萨姆坐到最靠近门的地方，面对着它等待着。心跳依旧很快，太阳穴都在突突的跳动，期待，恐惧和渴望，一个半小时了，他脑子里已经上演了一百万个不同的场景，他听见了迪恩的钥匙插进锁孔，所有的画面都溜走，门打开，他看到迪恩时身体比大脑先有了反应，他准确的用自己的拳头砸伤了他哥哥那张自以为是，好看的，愚蠢的脸。  
迪恩蹒跚着后退，他已经准备反击，手移到背后准备把枪掏出来。但是他看见是萨姆时一下子僵住了，惊讶和喜悦从他脸上闪过，还有绝望的想念。但是他立马戴上了他的面具。  
“你他妈的就是个蠢货！”萨姆说，“你真的以为我找不到你？！”他又揍了迪恩一拳，然后迪恩倒了下去。  
他立刻就内疚了起来，迪恩的脸明天可能会肿起来，额头上已经肿了一个包，他刚刚撞到了地上。萨姆不能忍受看着迪恩受伤，尤其是还是他自己导致的。  
萨姆马上跪到迪恩身边，把他抱起来。抱得紧紧的，亲了亲他的头发，小声的说着，“如果你自再离开我，我一定会杀了你，混蛋。”终于，自从萨姆宿醉醒来后，他终于觉得世界恢复了正常。  
迪恩在把的手臂里，像一个孩子，萨姆知道自己再也不能报复了。他把迪恩轻轻的放在床上，脱掉了他的靴子接着是牛仔裤和T恤，当他再一次触碰到迪恩时他都能感到自己的阴茎抽搐了一下，但是他需要迪恩的批准，不然迪恩肯定会炸毛。  
他把迪恩脱得只剩短裤，萨姆把他紧紧的绑在床上，当他看到咬着他哥哥皮肤的绳索畏缩了一下，他还发现迪恩轻了很多。  
迪恩的大腿内侧还有新鲜的印记，萨姆费力的吞咽下他的愤怒，他在这里，迪恩在这里，在他确定迪恩哪里都不会去之前他不会放开他。不会再有任何不是来自于他的痕迹出现在迪恩的身体上，绝对不会，永远不行。  
萨姆找到迪恩的钥匙，然后出去找了些冰块来，他最多只离开两三分钟——他还是有点害怕，他害怕他的视线一离开迪恩就不见了。但是他把迪恩打晕了，而且绑住了他，没错，这个白痴活该，但是当他醒来过后，他得确保迪恩舒适，不会头疼什么的。  
当他回来看见迪恩依旧在床上时，他松了口气。他用毛巾包住冰块放在迪恩的头边上，然后他拿出了之前做的那些记录。  
他在迪恩额头上亲了亲，然后他把迪恩的短裤拉下去一点点开始在他的胯骨上画那个符号。他低声念着咒语，又亲了亲他要画的那个地方，然后他开始绘制那个复杂的图案。  
他差不多快画完时，迪恩醒了过来——萨姆能感受到他的意识慢慢恢复过来，这种感觉可真酷，这种联系会变得更加强烈，当他们两个都纹身过后，他还挺期待效果的，迪恩开口了，听起来可不太高兴，“放开我。”他说，声音听起来有点沙哑，“你他妈的在干什么？”  
萨姆不想看起来很高兴，他真的不想，但是迪恩在这里，迪恩被绑住了，而且萨姆还找到了办法确保他不会再溜走，所以当他说话的时候他的声音听起来有些愉悦，“这样就能感应得到你在哪里，不想再找不到你了。”  
迪恩几乎是在咆哮，“这个可以洗掉，萨米。”是啊，是的，显然他需要时间来接受整个“萨姆和迪恩在一起直到世界毁灭”的这个计划。  
萨姆点点头说：“我知道，所以我找到了一个纹身的地方——只要路过两个小镇就到了，在我们继续开始前，得确保它能永远在你身上。”  
迪恩的脸上同时出现了愤怒和难以置信，“什么？不！”  
萨姆无视了他，“我也会纹一个，这样的话效果会更强。虽然不管怎么样我都能找到你。”——没必要告诉迪恩找他有他妈的多难，现在还不行，之后有的是时间让他付出代价——“噢，对狩猎肯定也有帮助。”  
迪恩的表情明确的告诉了萨姆你他妈疯了，萨姆差点笑了出来，他设法还嘴——迪恩开始生气了，其实也不是那么有趣，但是迪恩在他面前，他觉得安心，好像整个人都更完整了似的。“你真的觉得你能把我拽到纹身店让我乖乖的坐在那里足够长的时间？”迪恩说。  
萨姆马上摇了摇头，“不，我认为你会自己走进去坐好，如果你没有抱怨太多，完成过后我会给你一个口交。”  
迪恩嘟囔着他才是脑子受了伤的那一个，萨姆之前的内疚蜂拥而至。他想抱抱迪恩，用手轻轻揉过他的头，解开他然后亲吻那些被绳子勒住的皮肤，但是迪恩绝对不会好好的坐在这里，所以他呢喃着抱歉的话。  
他能看见迪恩眼睛里的难以置信，这一切发生得太快了，他终于，妈的终于被萨姆控制住，他不会跑也不会藏起来，是时候摊牌了，“不，迪恩，”他说，“不，你简直见鬼的固执，但是这一次你得听着我说。如果你不闭上嘴，我就用口塞把它堵上，我现在也懒得管那么多了。”  
迪恩做了些回应，说他变态，但是萨姆看他的时候，他聪明的闭上了嘴。  
萨姆说，“我爱你，”这几乎是他说过的最难开口的话，当迪恩说着“哦老天，萨米，”也不让他停下来，或者后悔，他又威胁了迪恩一次，“我爱你，我爱你，我需要你，这就是属于我的地方。如果你用那些为了我好这样的借口试图离开我，我他妈的向上帝发誓我会把你揍进医院。”  
迪恩说，“谁说是为了你？”但是他的声音很小，他都不敢直视萨姆的眼睛，萨姆知道他说对了。  
“我就是那个有超能力的怪胎，你这个混蛋。”萨姆翻了个白眼，“我在几个州以外都能感受到你的焦虑。”  
“放屁，”迪恩说，萨姆可以感觉到他的愤怒一下子爆发，“全是狗屎，萨米，我计划了好几周，你一点都没察觉——”  
萨姆也生气了，迪恩应该用用脑子，他知道萨姆能察觉到什么，但是还是把他想得好像是故意没有察觉到，他在阻止自己之前已经吼了出来，“你觉得我能随时知道你在想什么就因为我有这个能力吗？！”迪恩不说话了，那一瞬间萨姆确定了迪恩一点都没意识到自己这个行为多愚蠢。“老天啊，迪恩。”他说，他坐到迪恩旁边，然后伸手抚摸着迪恩的胸口，“我想要的是你会给我的东西，不是那些需要我来索取的。”  
“反正不见得困扰到你了。”迪恩听起来不再那么生气了，萨姆把这当做一个小小的胜利。  
“特殊情况下。”他说，他能感受到迪恩的心跳，缓慢有力，他的手掌下，他举起另外一只手顺着迪恩的脸抚摸过去，“我好想你。”他轻声说，“想得我觉得自己都被撕成几半了。”他知道自己应该说实话，迪恩觉得这是什么言情小说里的情节，然后他叹了口气。  
“你准备放开我吗？”  
“如果我解开了绳子你还会呆在这里吗？”萨姆问，迪恩点了点头，萨姆知道他赢了。  
***  
之后的事就更容易了。迪恩设法保持冷静了2.5秒，“萨米，”他说，萨姆只是压住了他，第一次很快，很混乱，他们之间的距离是零，两个人都有点缺氧了。  
第二次——萨姆脱光了两个人的衣服，两个人契合在一起完美无缺，慵懒的亲吻让两个人都硬了起来——缓慢又甜蜜，迪恩向下滑然后用嘴包裹住萨姆的阴茎。萨姆呻吟着抓住了他的头发，但是不够，不可能够，他操着迪恩的嘴，无视着迪恩的抗议，然后他换了一个方向，直到刚好把迪恩的阴茎包裹在嘴里，迪恩短促的呻吟了一声，重新含住了萨姆，萨姆完全迷失了自己，这感觉太棒了，还有迪恩的阴茎在他嘴里，他感受着迪恩的形状，带点咸腥的味道。他们几乎是同时达到了高潮，然后迪恩调换了一个方向吻住了萨姆，萨姆可以在迪恩嘴里尝到自己的味道。但是吻起来还是迪恩。萨姆满足的想着。一切恢复了正常。  
第三次，在萨姆提到纹身时停了下来，迪恩觉得萨姆还没有放弃他的白痴行为，他们吵了起来，怒目而视，迪恩己经几乎快妥协了，萨姆还有准备了很多办法。之后他们睡着了，或者说迪恩睡着了，在萨姆的手臂上，他的脸面对着萨姆的心脏。萨姆一直没睡着，他抱着迪恩，觉得没什么事是他们两个办不到的。  
第四次，萨姆醒来的时候感到迪恩的勃起对着他的屁股，当萨姆把他吻醒的时候他哼了两声，这可能是萨姆听到过的最性感的声音，“操我？”他说，迪恩一下子睁开了眼，咕哝着什么没有润滑剂，萨姆滑下床从他包里拿出一管然后回到了床上。  
“你计划好的？”迪恩说，听起来很高兴又有点不安，萨姆嘲笑他。  
“好像还会以别的方式结束似的。”他说，把迪恩拉到自己身上，迪恩挣扎了一下，他看着萨姆，眼睛里已经充满了欲望。  
“我不觉得这是个好结局。”他说，声音听起来很平静，萨姆觉得有些心疼，他有很多想说的，很多承诺，很多誓言，“永远”“再也不会”“只有我们”，但是这些只会让迪恩像是一只受惊的动物。  
“你是个蠢货。”他说，“好事是你在我身边学会了思考。”过了一会迪恩终于放松了，萨姆笑了起来，“你要不要操我？”  
有更多更好的东西藏在萨姆的心里，当迪恩喘息着叫着“萨米”一遍又一遍的，就好像萨姆是这个世间的唯一，但Sam绝不会孤单一人。  
萨姆教了迪恩那个咒语，然后迪恩给萨姆画上了那个符号，萨姆觉得很痒，笑得停不下来，迪恩看着他，然后亲了亲那个符号。  
迪恩在纹身的时候一直在抱怨，萨姆没有放过嘲笑他的机会，然后安安静静的坐在那里故意给迪恩看。  
迪恩很不高兴——在萨姆拒绝了那个本来说好的口交之后更不高兴了，但是萨姆能感受到他们之间的联结变得更强更深，在他纹身还没纹完的时候他就确定，他们一回旅馆，迪恩就会把他推到墙上用舌头舔过萨姆的喉咙。  
萨姆让迪恩躺在床上，挑逗他，折磨他，用他的手和嘴让迪恩变得无比混乱。他舔咬着迪恩的乳头直到他呻吟，虔诚的亲吻过他的胸膛和小腹，把迪恩含在嘴里用舌头描绘着顶端的形状，他离开之前狠狠的吸了一下，让迪恩发出了恳求的声音，接着他把头埋在迪恩的腿间，把他的大腿分开亲吻着环状的肌肉，把舌头滑了进去。迪恩发出了萨姆从来没有听过的声音，几乎是绝望的呜咽着，萨姆又舔又吸，直到迪恩听起来快要窒息了。  
迪恩的身体里那么火热，有些咸腥的味道，他大声的呻吟着，萨姆只希望他们旁边的房间是空的，他的腰扭动着想要萨姆的舌头进入得更深。他身体紧绷——但是萨姆不会现在让他高潮。他用手握住了迪恩的阴茎挤压着，不会重到伤害到他，但是刚好让迪恩卡在了临界点，迪恩几乎要骂出来，可是萨姆说“噢，不，在我操你之前你都不准射。”  
迪恩抱怨着，萨姆马上就心软了，他叫迪恩宝贝，他从来没有叫过，可能以后也不会这么叫，但是这感觉很对，在所有的触碰下他们之间似乎有火花四溅，他说这个的时候迪恩轻微的颤抖着，这几乎夺走了萨姆的呼吸。  
他滑进迪恩，呻吟着抽插，他们贴合得刚刚好，起初很缓慢，接着变得更用力更快，直到迪恩抽搐着，萨姆也没有办法再支持下去，他握住迪恩的阴茎揉弄着，迪恩一下子就射了出来。  
萨姆只能听见自己的重重的喘息，当迪恩的后穴因为高潮而收缩，他快速而用力地抽插着，一次又一次，再也不刻意去控制，当迪恩叹息着喊“萨米”，那么温柔刚好擦过萨姆的耳朵，他高潮了。  
***  
之后他舔着迪恩射在他手上，胸膛上和腹部上的东西，迪恩用手指梳理着他的头发。他帮迪恩清理干净，然后躺下来紧紧挨着他哥哥，把头放在迪恩的胸膛上听他的心跳，“我们可能不会受邻居欢迎。”他说，他听见迪恩笑了起来。  
“去他们的。”迪恩说，手指划过萨姆后背的凹陷往下，“只有我们。”  
萨姆眨了眨眼，瞬间觉得想要欢喜地大笑，  
“是的，迪恩。”他说，“只有我们。”

——第三部分完——


	4. PART IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 迪恩的女朋友找他们去帮忙，萨姆吃醋了

The Only Song I Want to Hear（sam视角）

当她打电话来的时候，他们在一家小餐厅里。迪恩一边嚼着炸牛排和闷在肉汁里的土豆，一边嘲笑萨姆的科布沙拉。而萨姆在想，距迪恩厚着脸皮乞求着操狠点还没过3个小时，他是最没资格质疑别人男子气概的人。但是他还挺喜欢这样怪异又有点扭曲的生活的。所以他没回嘴，专心的吃自己的沙拉。  
当电话铃声响起来的时候，迪恩瞥了一眼来电显示，但是聊了差不多2点5秒，他整张脸都像圣诞树上的灯那样亮了起来，“凯茜！”他说，萨姆一下子觉得刚刚吃进去的东西像是在胃里冻成了一坨冰块儿。  
***  
在他们去俄勒冈海岸的路上，萨姆才慢慢的了解了一些细节。凯茜，应该是有了一个新工作。就是在一个小镇子上做一些文案工作，但是迪恩向萨姆保证，她现在是特刊编辑，她肯定能干成什么大事。萨姆知道他只是在重复凯茜告诉他的话，但是不知道怎么的，让整个事情变得更让人心烦。  
她住在一个能看见海景的漂亮的老房子里。她喜欢这房子，这可能也没什么，但是晚上的时候她老是会听到一些奇怪的响声，有的时候东西会无缘无故的换了个位置，如果迪恩有时间能过来帮忙检查一下她会很感激的，只是为了安全起见，她完全可以付钱。  
她开的价甚至连他们开车到那里的油费都不够，但是这也不重要，迪恩根本就不会要。  
萨姆知道在幽灵卡车那件事过后迪恩跟凯茜还联系了一段时间，还有一次，萨姆在找一盒落在车后座底下的子弹时，他找到了一本书，收集了一些莱斯特·班恩斯（著名摇滚史评论家）的文章。里面还夹着一张纸条——迪恩，我觉得你会喜欢这些的，爱你的，凯茜——然后边上还有一张照片，迪恩抱着她，他们的脸挨在一起，两个人都笑得很开心像是全世界最幸福的一对情侣，萨姆以前还挺喜欢这张照片，他觉得自己没在的时候迪恩过得好像也还不错，虽然时间不太长。但是现在那些记忆在脑子闪过就像是有人用指甲划过黑板发出了讨厌的声音那样。  
他咬着牙看着窗外，迪恩，一如既往跟着Master of Puppets（metallica的歌）大声得展示着他的嗓音，那种他心情很好时的那种唱歌方式。  
***  
当凯茜——身材修长，完美，迷人的凯茜——在拥抱时几乎要消失在他哥哥怀里的时候。萨姆在比长得迪恩高过后，第一次觉得自己太高了点儿。  
他们去一家小餐厅吃午饭，凯茜说那里有世界上最好喝的蛤蜊浓汤。五年里凯茜干了很多事——毕业过后在巴黎呆了一年，然后在洛杉矶时报工作——但是她好像没有注意到，比起在这里听她念叨法国南部春天有多美丽，他们有别的更有意思的事儿做。当然如果迪恩听得津津有味，他们就没什么好做的了。  
***  
他们走遍了整个房子，EMF没有反应，但是他们还是象征性的做了点措施，弄点圣水，一些药草，然后简单的小咒语。当迪恩告诉她如果有什么东西在这个房子里，也已经搞定了，她又拥抱了他，抱的时间有点太长，萨姆都想冲上去把他们两分开了。  
她是那种无药可救的事业型女人，她说，她煎个鸡蛋可能都会把整个房子烧了，所以她不能提供一顿自己做的晚餐来感谢他们，但是请他们到镇上最好的餐厅去吃一顿晚饭怎么样？  
她邀请的是他们两个，但是她看着迪恩，迪恩看着她，萨姆觉得再多看一会儿他们两这么含情脉脉的对视他就该吐了。他说他有点头疼，想要回旅馆睡觉。迪恩看起来有点担心，萨姆知道他继续这么演下去，只要一句话，迪恩就会拒绝这顿晚餐，花整晚的时间照顾萨姆，而且都不会抱怨一个字。但是这么做感觉有点毫无意义，就像在阻止一件无论如何都会发生的事，所以他告诉迪恩他很好，他只需要一点埃克塞德林（治头痛的药）然后睡一大觉就没事了。  
***  
在迪恩——洗了个澡剃了胡子过后，穿上了合身的白衬衫——离开去接凯茜过后，萨姆花了两个多小时在坚硬的床垫上翻来覆去的，试图不去想这些，但是他根本停不下来。  
他们从来没有谈论过这个。他们之间一直都没有别人，自从...这个开始过后，除非算上迪恩消失的六个月里遇到的那些人，反正萨姆是完全没有。通常来说，除非迪恩真的很烦人。萨姆几乎没有担心过这个，反正没怎么担心。不管迪恩怎么跟别人调情，最后他总是会回到萨姆床上，把整个人埋进萨姆或者容纳着萨姆知道他们两个人都迷失了自己。一天结束的时候，迪恩在这里，萨姆在这里，别的什么都没有，而且理所应当。  
但是现在多了个凯茜。漂亮的，还有点儿野性的凯茜。她的皮肤柔软又光滑，而萨姆的粗糙又坚硬，她能跟迪恩完美的契合在一起，像是她为此而生的一样。凯茜，迪恩曾经爱过的女人。凯茜，正把自己丢给迪恩而且还做到了优雅的落到迪恩怀里。  
凯茜，可能是世界上唯一一个能把迪恩带走的人。  
萨姆踢开了毯子坐起来。他突然希望他跟他们一起去了——比起看着他们一晚上这样调情来说，想象他们在一起更糟。他看见过他们接吻，足够近可以正好听见当迪恩用嘴打开她的嘴的时候她柔软的叹息，在迪恩回到旅馆房间时，萨姆还能闻到凯茜的气味，这些画面不停的窜进萨姆的脑子。这已经过了这么久了，其实挺有意思的，现在才发现自己当时观察得多仔细，在他们都不会向对方承认原因的时候。但是他一想到迪恩现在在哪里，他就笑不出来了。  
他爬下床，拖着步子到厕所去洗了个脸。他现在根本睡不着，也没办法集中注意力干个什么事，而且已经有点晚了，旅馆电视的四个频道都在播放电视购物节目。他觉得墙壁都在向他压过来，他得出去透透气。  
镇上有一个酒吧就在不远的街区，但是萨姆不确定现在他能很好的跟人打交道，尤其是周二晚上，不管什么样的人都慢慢的往酒吧里涌。凯茜之前跟他们说海滩只有几英里，萨姆觉得他只需要这样走走就好。  
他潦草的在便签上写了个“去海滩，一会儿就回来”。这是个愚蠢又充满期待的举动——他能确定迪恩今晚不会回来——但是总得以防万一，他不希望迪恩担心。  
***  
走过去花了超过半小时，他终于走到海滩时他在想他妈的自己到底在想什么。海滩不冷，真的，但是也不暖和；风吹得像一把尖刀视萨姆的连帽衫于无物。现在已经是午夜之后了，他精疲力尽，他要爬回床上还得再走半个小时。而且可赞了，他不仅没带武器，他还忘了自己的手机。真他妈的赞。  
但是不知道为什么，一想到回去房间里还是空荡荡的更让人心烦。在沙滩附近的草地上有个野餐桌子，他坐下来，觉得自己简直蠢爆了。他半夜三更的跑到海边来，因为他哥哥而闷闷不乐的，像V.C.Andrews（作家）笔下的女主角一样。而迪恩可能正在操着他美丽迷人的挚爱。而且萨姆还就这么让他去了，都没试图阻止他一下。现在想干点什么都太迟了。  
他叹了口气，盯着海面，试图将那些画面感极强的东西赶走。  
迪恩也不见得会离开。真的，迪恩得把自己的手切下来才能去过安定的生活，当一个模范好丈夫。但是萨姆和凯茜之间有一大片灰色地带，迪恩可以一直在那里游荡着，他可以在西北太平洋跟萨姆一起打个怪，然后回到凯茜身边，把萨姆留在随便什么地方。但是凯茜想要的更多，用她想象出的鬼魂和热情洋溢的感激，但是他觉得她可能愿意接受任何东西。那可是迪恩，不接受的话她就是个蠢货。  
也许是因为他自己想要迪恩，又愚蠢又自私，到了可笑的地步。这么多年不管他们之间怎么样，他们都不去谈论这个。甚至不知道他们之间的关系应该叫什么，看在上帝的份上。但是萨姆根本无法想象缺少了这段关系过后他的生活会是什么样的，他知道他不能跟任何人分享迪恩，或者说知道他不会即使他能。他想要所有，要不就什么都不要，如果迪恩想跟凯茜在一起试试，那说明他们之间结束了。  
因为这个想法，萨姆觉得胃都抽搐着疼了起来。  
***  
在怨念了一个小时，或者两个小时之后，他听见了车子的声音。他回过后，觉得心都跳到了嗓子眼儿，他自己也不知道为什么。当impala独特的形状闯进他的视线，他突然松了一大口气。  
车子停得尽量的靠近沙滩，迪恩下车。他的脸藏在阴影下，但是他的目标明确，一看到萨姆他就飞快的穿过草地，“你以为你在干嘛？”他喊道。  
萨姆觉得如果有人要生气，那个人也该是自己。他瞥了迪恩一眼，刚要回应时迪恩就又开始冲他喊。  
“你没带手机，没带枪，你就这么完全没有保护的出门了...这他妈的是干什么，萨姆？”  
“我需要一点空气，”萨姆马上说。  
“你应该在旅馆里睡觉，”迪恩说，他已经走到了萨姆身边，生气地瞪着他，“你知道我回去看见你没在，我他妈的会觉得发生了什么吗？”  
“我留了张便条。”萨姆咕哝着说。  
“我知道，萨姆，”迪恩说，他听起来咬牙切齿的，“我找到你了，不是吗？”萨姆耸了耸肩，迪恩摆出了他那张愚蠢的一脸矛盾的表情，就像他不能决定是生气还是担心，“你想告诉我到底见鬼的怎么回事吗？”  
“你跟她上床了没有？”萨姆问，他讨厌自己的声音，听起来毫无感情又沉闷，在这种情况下，他可能让凯茜看起来更完美了，但是他控制不住。  
迪恩看起来愣了几秒，“我什么？”他盯了萨姆一会儿，然后坐在了他身边，“萨米，什么——”  
“答案只有是或者不是，”萨姆说，“你跟她上床了吗？”  
“没有，萨姆，老天啊，”迪恩说，“到底怎么——”  
“你准备跟她上床吗？”  
迪恩看起来又生气了，但是他突然又像是恍然大悟了，“你吃醋了吗？”他说。他听起来有点难以置信，而且还有点愉快，萨姆简直想一拳啪在他脸上。  
“噢，操你，迪恩。”萨姆说，他站起来，看起来很生气——因为迪恩，因为完美迷人的凯茜，不过大多是因为自己——他都想再自己走回去了，但是迪恩把手放在他肩上拉住了他。  
“你能稍微停一下吗？”迪恩说，“耶稣啊，萨姆，给我一分钟，好吗？”  
“你为什么会在这里？”  
“你在这里。”迪恩回答，像是这是世界上最显而易见的问题，“萨姆，你...”  
“我怎么？”  
“你不要，”迪恩说，他的声音听起来有点奇怪，他眉毛皱了起来，当他绞尽脑汁跟英语做斗争时，他就会这样。  
在平时，萨姆可能会稍微做一些退让，但不是这样的情况，“我不要什么？”  
迪恩深吸一口气，然后重新开口，他低头看着沙子，但是他没有松开放在萨姆肩上的手，“我不会...我的意思是，不会有，”他用另一只手揉了一把自己的脸，然后抬头，用炽热的目光看着萨姆，“只有你。”  
萨姆现在终于认出了这个语气，破碎生硬的，在他的生命里他只听过几次，那种迪恩几乎要把自己剥一层皮才会开口说的那些实话。萨姆举得自己可以感受到这几个字在他灵魂里的重量，刚刚还黯然失色的世界突然变得明亮起来。他想要放松的大笑到流出眼泪，但是他更想把迪恩拽到草地上操他直到太阳升起来。但是他说，“你保证？”就像他是个见鬼的姑娘，还在青春期的那种，他一说完就想把自己的舌头咬掉了，但是迪恩没有笑，他的目光看起来坚定，毫不动摇。  
“只有你，萨米。”迪恩说，他听起来那么严肃那么认真，“你和我。”  
萨姆的眼睛有点刺痛，他咽了咽口水，才开口说话，“迪恩，”声音小得像是在说悄悄话，他小声的道着歉，迪恩说，“你他妈的太蠢了，”然后他们开始接吻。  
接着他们毫不客气地翻滚到了地上，离桌子远了些，直到两个人都能伸展开四肢，当迪恩把他压在地上挤到他两腿中间时，萨姆搂紧了他，然后把他的T恤推上去抚摸过背部的肌肉。他们亲吻着直到两个人都气喘吁吁的磨蹭着对方，轻轻的呻吟着。当迪恩稍微后退了一些才终于找回了他的呼吸，萨姆请求着，“需要你...需要你，拜托。”他感受到迪恩因为这几个词颤抖了一下。  
“不行，”迪恩说，他的声音听起来深沉又压抑，因为欲望纠结着，永远不会再有任何人听见，这让萨姆的心都勒紧了，几乎是立刻硬了起来，让他的勃起抵着迪恩的大腿。“我们不能在这个公共海滩做爱，”他说，但是听起来很不真诚。萨姆扭了扭，让自己的阴茎在迪恩身上磨蹭着，然后他听见迪恩和自己同时呻吟了一声。  
“现在差不多凌晨两点，”他气喘吁吁地说着，“这里只有我们，拜托...”然后他能感受到迪恩妥协了。  
迪恩熟练地解开萨姆的牛仔裤，当迪恩把小萨姆握在手里时，萨姆叹息了一声，将自己往迪恩手里送，“我接住你了，宝贝。”然后他往下，低头把萨姆含在嘴里，萨姆在这咸腻的空气中大声的呻吟着，迪恩发出了满足的咕哝声，他用舌头滑过顶端。萨姆想要更多，迪恩将他一吞到底。  
迪恩没有挑逗他，真难得，他照顾着萨姆，像是这样他才能活下去，他呜咽着吞得更深，而这只能让萨姆更加渴望。迪恩拉开了自己的裤子拉链，抚摸着自己，萨姆想要抗议，他希望迪恩因为自己射出来，在他屁股里嘴里，或者他的和搜里，但是他现在根本说不出话。  
高潮突然席卷而来，因为迪恩在吞咽他时发出的有点哽咽的声音射得更加猛烈，他喊着“迪恩，迪恩，”然后迪恩也颤抖的射了出来。  
他们很长时间都没动。迪恩离开时狠狠的吸着萨姆榨干了最后一滴精液，然后他们额头相抵亲吻着，安静的笑着。迪恩射到了他们旁边的草上，当迪恩再想吻他的时候，萨姆抓过迪恩的手舔掉了迪恩射到手上的一些。迪恩笑起来，萨姆咬了他一口，“我的，”他说。  
“再也没有别的。”迪恩说，他听起来那么确定，说着一个简单的事实。当萨姆吻他的时候，还能在迪恩的嘴里尝到自己的味道。  
***  
他们一起走回impala，肩膀摩擦着对方的，萨姆想把他哥哥的手拽住，他压抑下这股冲动，但是他完全不能控制把迪恩推到车边上亲吻着他，他的阴茎又半勃了，抵着迪恩的大腿。  
“你真是个小婊子，”迪恩笑着，萨姆看着他，用腿顶了一下迪恩的大腿中间，然后看着迪恩抽吸了一下。  
“再说一遍，”他说，捏着迪恩的脖子。  
“咬我呀，”迪恩说，当萨姆笑着又吻上去的时候，他说着什么贴上萨姆的嘴唇。萨姆没有听清，但是迪恩把他拉得更近，什么都不用说了。

Losing Control of the Language Again(dean视角)

凯茜打电话来的时候他们才刚结束了一次狩猎，这让迪恩感觉挺好的，他们刚杀死了一只邪恶的大怪物，黏糊糊的绿色毒液也没造成什么伤害。  
四年了，听到她的声音的确是个不小的冲击，但是是好的那种，她需要点儿帮助，几乎是刚说完迪恩就答应了。听起来其实没什么，最多就是一个鬼魂，但是凯茜被吓到了，而且迪恩想去拜访一下他的朋友。他并没有多少朋友。  
***  
一路上萨姆都有点不高兴，因为他们去猎杀常规的鬼魂而不是去找他发现的在塔拉哈西的一个工作——那里有个家庭拖车的停车场有问题。迪恩讨厌佛罗里达，他也讨厌那种家庭拖车。他会去的，去调查一下那些莫名其妙闪烁起来的灯光和那些呆兮兮的证人，把这个事情解决掉，就像他真的很专业，在萨姆没在他身边的时候尽量少抱怨一点，但是要在这个事情和凯茜之间选的话，毫无疑问，凯茜胜利了。  
萨姆应该明白——他总是能在他的火辣的金发朋友需要帮助的时候马上放下一切事情去帮忙，别人甚至都没让他帮——所以迪恩果断的忽略了萨姆的闷闷不乐。萨姆很快就会忘掉这个，而且迪恩现在心情不错。一个有着火辣的身材的老朋友需要帮忙——而且，好吧，那已经过去很久了，他和萨姆现在...他和萨姆，但是这些地方他向来都挺自由的——那在一个海边小镇。简直就是一个假期，他们两个都需要这个。他们已经工作了一个多星期，而且从萨姆的眼神里看来，他能睡上一个星期。  
而萨姆，不管有没有生气，在去凯茜那里的路上好像一直挺饥渴的，只要他们周围没人，萨姆就会蹭过去，一有机会他就会跪下来给迪恩口交，跟他饿了一样，一次又一次的恳求着直到迪恩猛烈的高潮，他觉得他的老二都要被吸掉了。迪恩开始觉得有人给萨姆的果汁里下了药，但是他确实抱怨不起来。  
他们到了尤金，他们决定停下来过夜而不是直接开到海岸。已经晚上10点过了，他们只吃了午饭，开了十二个小时的车他们本来可以先洗个澡。但是门一关萨姆就把迪恩推到了床上不让他起来，直到他觉得精疲力尽到动都不想动。  
他们只能在自动售货机买吃的当晚餐。他横在床单上，萨姆从包里摸出了奇多和MM豆，接着又爬回了床上。他们吃东西的时候没有穿衣服，两个人靠在床头看《飞出个未来》，他们刚做完爱，躺在一起，还有马特•格罗宁（飞出个未来和辛普森一家的主创人员），迪恩一点儿也不介意他们没吃晚饭。  
要双人房最好的一点是，当你差不多毁了一张床之后还有另外一张，虽然萨姆压在他身上的力度让他觉得这一个也支持不了多久。  
***  
早上的时候萨姆还是一副小婊子的样子；他在迪恩还没完全清醒的时候就爬到迪恩上方慢慢的摩擦着迪恩，直到他们两个人都颤抖着射了出来，接着洗澡的时候他又给了迪恩一个口交，在他觉得自己硬不起来的时候又让他射了一次。萨姆自己也高潮了，他呻吟着射出来哪怕他还碰都没碰他自己，迪恩确定再来几次他肯定会精尽人亡。  
迪恩稍微梳理了一下语言，然后萨姆站起来，凑过去舔着迪恩的嘴唇开始轻轻揉弄着自己的阴茎。他看起来还是很饥渴，迪恩在想这可能是他生命中第一次要拒绝性爱了。  
“伙计，”他说，“这他妈的是干什么？”  
“什么？”萨姆说，眼睛睁得大大的看起来单纯极了，就像他没有把手滑到迪恩胸前一样。  
“你什么时候变成了一个小色鬼？”  
萨姆笑起来，笑容里带着迪恩读不懂的成分，“我老是忘记已经三十几岁了，”他说，“我们可以去帮你弄点——”  
迪恩咆哮了一声发出了警告，他身体还是有点无力，萨姆笑着亲吻着他，在他发着牢骚的时候轻松的把他推到了墙边。他也没有试图挣脱，但是他会让萨姆知道他会为他说的话付出代价的。  
***  
到凯茜的办公室时已经快中午了，这都是萨姆的错。她还是跟以前一样漂亮，闻起来也很香，可能是她沐浴露的味道。迪恩以前完全会为这疯狂，她给了迪恩一个拥抱。如果不是有了萨姆，他会很乐意知道她愿不愿干点别的什么，他根本不用费多大功夫就能把她弄上床。你拥有过迪恩，他有点得意地想着，在凯茜的长发里微笑，然后在脑子里贴了个便条打算一会儿给萨姆说一遍。萨姆一直在冲他翻白眼。  
她带他们去吃了午饭，她穿喇叭裙和三英寸的高跟鞋看起来挺好看的，迪恩直接说了出来。萨米的笑容看起来有点僵硬，他一直在跟他的吃的较劲，没看他的食物的时候就一直盯着窗外。  
这几年凯茜干得挺好的，迪恩有一种莫名的自豪感，那种感觉从来没有因为萨姆以外的人出现。她很快乐，她自己努力挣到了她应得的，说到巴黎的时候她整张脸都在发光，以第一名的成绩毕业，这让他也很高兴。这种感觉挺有趣的，迪恩现在觉得，他记得这个女人几乎让他打破了一切规则，想起以前除了萨姆以外还有这么个人存在。但是他很高兴他们只是朋友，即使有点远，但是她能在遇到麻烦时给他打电话，而且这个很容易就能解决，他们还有时间聊聊天。他在她抱怨在洛杉矶的那一年的时候一直在微笑，当她看着他笑起来的时候，他摇了摇头，看起来几乎有点害羞。  
她的房子里没有任何超自然生物的迹象，“可能只是什么东西路过，”他告诉她仪式完成了，“什么都没有了，不管是什么东西。”凯茜拥抱了迪恩，在萨姆脸上亲了一口，说她这个月以来第一次感到安全，迪恩对她笑了起来。  
当她说要请他们吃饭的时候，萨姆说他头疼，迪恩都决定要陪着萨姆了。萨姆一整个下午都太安静而且看起来脸色不太好，迪恩不想留他一个人。萨姆坚持说，他吃点药睡一觉就会好的，所以凯茜就预订了两个座位——女人总是有很好的品味——迪恩开车把萨姆送回去让他躺在床上，接着洗了个澡换了身衣服。  
他又说他要留下，但是萨姆已经在床上躺好了，摇了摇头。迪恩把水和药瓶还有手机放在了床头柜上，“你确定你不用——”  
“去吧，”萨姆说，“玩开心。”  
迪恩挑了挑眉看着他，“当然。”  
***  
这牛肉简直是迪恩见过的最好吃的东西——当凯茜靠在桌子前面炫耀着她低胸裙子时迪恩突然意识到这是在约会，她喂了他一块蛋糕，他突然意识到为什么EMF没反应，他不敢相信他没反应过来。稍微想想，他已经离开这样的游戏太长时间忘了这到底应该怎么玩了。  
萨姆肯定会生气，迪恩想，但是他现在想不了那么多，尤其是当凯茜在前门拥抱了他，几乎把她整个身体埋进了迪恩的，当然，他很容易就能得到她。他弯弯他的小指头就能有一堆火辣的女人围着他，这一个不仅漂亮，她聪明而且优雅，还很成功，她能得到任何她想要的人，她的任何尝试都是具有温度的。但是她不是萨姆，甚至一点都不接近，跟她上床和回去陪他的弟弟根本不算个选择题。  
他轻轻的挣脱了拥抱，咕哝着什么要回去看萨姆，然后在她问明天还能不能见到他的时候摇了摇头，“明天在佛罗里达有工作，亲爱的，”他说，“我们得走了。”他想说他们应该保持联系，想告诉她如果她需要帮助的话随时可以打电话来，但是她想要的东西属于萨姆，这一点永远都不会变。所以他温柔的亲了亲她的脸颊，“很高兴见到你，凯斯，”然后他头也不回的走了，他还能感受到她的目光。  
他在回旅馆的路上找到了一家24小时便利店，买了止痛药和治头痛的药。如果他们幸运的话，萨姆的头痛应该好一点儿了，如果没有，萨姆需要一点止痛药，迪恩走的时候留的那瓶药都快没了。头痛不是因为萨姆的那些预示，自从萨姆开始学着控制它们他就没疼痛过了，但是这还是挺难的。迪恩在想——如果有能力能看穿一个人，能用意念移动东西——可能会伤害到萨姆，可能会造成一些无法弥补的伤害。他提起这个的时候萨姆只是笑了笑。在萨姆又一次因为头疼睡过去时，迪恩给密苏里打电话想问问能不能解决这个问题，但是他几乎都能感到密苏里在翻白眼，“没那么容易，孩子。”但是他不止一次希望萨姆没有这些奇奇怪怪的能力。  
***  
他打开旅馆房间的灯，看到萨姆没在。即使是现在，萨姆长这么大了，他们俩总是在互救，当萨姆没在他应该在的地方时，他本能的感到恐慌。迪恩艰难的咽了咽口水，觉得恐惧聚集在他的小腹。  
他很快的冷静下来，萨姆的包还在这里，他的手机也还在床头柜上，也没有挣扎的痕迹。他闭上眼睛感受他的兄弟，希望他能用那个纹身的图案感受到萨姆。萨姆总是可以准确的找到他，但是迪恩得非常努力的尝试，尤其是萨姆封闭了自己。迪恩只能感到萨姆在不远的地方，也没有感受到恐惧或者危险，但是萨姆的情绪紧绷，现在什么都还说不准。他集中注意力，可以看到沙子和黑黑的海水，他重新睁开眼睛。大脑一阵钝痛，他知道自己待会可能会头疼，但是他现在已经知道萨姆在哪里了。  
他准备出门的时候看见了便条——去海滩，一会儿就回来——笔迹很潦草，迪恩现在已经想把他揍一顿了。萨姆从来不会照顾自己，但是大半夜的跑到海边去，而且还是头疼的时候——这蠢爆了，而且枪还在桌上——这他妈的太蠢了，即使是萨姆这也蠢得莫名其妙。  
离海滩只有几英里，开车不到5分钟，但是一路上没有灯，路又很窄。一想到萨姆自已一个人这样走着，完全没有保护，随时可能会被一个醉汉或者任何东西给掀翻，这只能让迪恩更生气。  
萨姆坐在沙滩边的野餐桌上，不知道怎么的看起来比之前更小。他安静的坐在那里看着迪恩朝他走过去，“你以为你在干嘛？”他靠边坐了点，迪恩简直形容不出来他看起来有多蠢，他只是嘟囔着什么“需要空气”。  
“你应该在旅馆里睡觉，”迪恩冲他喊，“你知道我回去看见你没在，我他妈的会觉得发生了什么吗？”  
萨姆耸了耸肩，“我留了张便条。”  
迪恩还是在为自己能被萨姆气成这样而惊讶，“我知道，萨姆，”迪恩咬牙切齿地说，“我找到你了，不是吗？”萨姆只是又耸了耸肩，迪恩有点想揍他，但是除了去斯坦福之前萨姆还从来没有摆出这种青少年叛逆期的狗屎脸给他看，揍他可能不能让他解释清楚，“你想告诉我到底见鬼的怎么回事吗？”  
“你跟她上床了没有？”萨姆说，声音很安静，他盯着水面，不肯看迪恩的眼睛。  
迪恩愣了愣，“我什么？”他有点茫然的问，然后坐在了他身边，这些年来他第一次这么吃惊，“萨米，什么——”  
“答案只有是或者不是，”萨姆说，“你跟她上床了吗？”  
“没有，萨姆，老天啊，”迪恩说，“到底怎么——”  
萨姆停顿了一下，“你准备跟她上床吗？”  
迪恩的手握成了拳头，他都准备好要向萨姆砸过去了，但是他突然停了下来，萨姆说，萨姆的意思，他倒吸了一口气，“你吃醋了吗？”他有点想笑，完全控制不住，虽然这一点也不有趣。这只是很莫名其妙，萨姆根本不用担心任何事情，他应该像是那种中了三次彩票根本不用再去乞讨的人。  
这个反应是错的，因为萨姆看起来要杀人了，“噢，操你，迪恩。”他生气地说，迪恩抓住了他的肩膀。  
“你能稍微停一下吗？”迪恩说，“耶稣啊，萨姆，给我一分钟，好吗？”  
“你为什么会在这里？”萨姆说，老天，这是最蠢的一个问题。  
“你在这里。”他说，萨姆看起来还是很生气，更糟的是，他看起来不确定，像是他不知道接下来会发生什么，迪恩觉得胸口被掏空了。在这个世界上萨姆最能确定的一件事应该是迪恩，如果他不能，迪恩一定做了很糟糕的事，他甚至都不知道怎么弥补这个，“萨姆，你...”他开口了，但是他发现自己也不知道要说什么。  
“我怎么？”萨姆平淡的问。  
“你不要...”迪恩试图说完，但是他不知道怎么说，他看着萨姆，希望他能明白。  
“我不要什么？”  
“我不会...我的意思是，不会有，”他有点口吃了，完全不知道怎么办，但是萨姆的表情看起来非得得到个答案，他不能让萨姆就这么走，不能让事情就这么算了，接着他想都没想地直接说出了他一直确信的真相，“只有你。”  
萨姆张开了嘴又闭上了，他又做了一遍，迪恩从来没有看到萨姆这个表情，那种像是在想什么，像是特别高兴，迪恩知道他说对了，“你保证？”萨姆说，他听起来有点内疚了，像是他知道这是一个毫无意义的问题，但是还是需要答案，如果迪恩生命里只有一个目标，那就是确保萨姆得到他想要的。  
“只有你，萨米。”他说，“你和我。”  
萨姆艰难的眨了眨眼睛，过了好一会，他看起来要哭了，但是他没有，感谢上帝，他只是说“迪恩，”然后蹭到了他身边。  
“你他妈的太蠢了，”迪恩说，他接住了萨姆，把最后一个词吻到了萨姆嘴里。萨姆的嘴唇那么火热——像是在迪恩试图否认他不想要这个的那些年，像是他们早上的时候没有上床，像是昨天也没有——他把迪恩拽到地上，在迪恩俯在他上方的时候呻吟着。  
他们吻得迪恩觉得自己已经缺氧了，头昏眼花的，当他们终于分开的时候，他喘息着，萨姆开始乞求。这不是个好主意，可能是最糟的主意——迪恩想说他关于在公共场合做爱的原则啥的，但是这根本就是狗屎，当你操的人是你弟弟时——萨姆一直请求着，迪恩没办法拒绝。  
他把萨姆的拉链拉下来，用手掌抚摸过萨姆的阴茎。萨姆抱怨着顶胯将自己送到了迪恩手里，迪恩笑了起来在他的脖子上亲了亲，“我抓住你了，宝贝（i got you,baby）”他说，然后他缓慢的行动，把萨姆的阴茎包裹在嘴里。萨姆抽吸了一下，听起来响亮又尖锐，迪恩舔过顶端，把自己埋进了麝香味中，他觉得整个世界什么都不是，只有萨姆在。  
萨姆开始顶进他的嘴里时，他张开嘴打开了喉咙。他想要这个，像萨姆一样，他爱给萨姆口交但是他现在不想，不是在这里，他想把萨姆带到一个温暖，安静的地方，在之后让萨姆能抱着他睡觉，卷发能黏在自己的额头上，他们之间什么都没有，只是这样抱着萨姆，直到萨姆再也不会怀疑他，再也不会质疑他们。  
他能听见萨姆急促的呼吸，和自己低沉的呜咽，他把自己的牛仔裤拽下去开始照顾自己，想要跟萨姆一起高潮。萨姆又一次挺进，又粗鲁又深的进入迪恩的喉咙里，发出了柔和的呻吟，他高潮了。迪恩全部吞下去，萨姆的阴茎颤抖着，舌头上有火热的液体，萨姆的声音几乎像是在说悄悄话，“迪恩，迪恩，”。这让迪恩猛的高潮了。  
他继续吮吸着，更温柔，想要吸干净萨姆射出来的每一滴。萨姆一只手抓住了迪恩的头发，轻轻的抚摸着，迪恩在这样的触碰下动了动，终于吻上了萨姆，在那之前他还舔过了小萨米的顶端让萨姆颤抖着笑了起来。  
他亲吻着他弟弟，但是萨姆抓住他的手，舔到了粘在迪恩手上的精液，他小声的说着“我的，”无比果断，迪恩觉得他终于明白了。  
“再也没有别的。”他说，萨姆冲他笑，慢慢的吻上了他的嘴。  
***  
早上真的很讨厌，但是萨姆已经准备好了，一副蓄势待发的样子。如果他能让迪恩多睡两个小时更好，但是他知道为什么萨姆想马上离开这个鬼地方。  
迪恩最后检查了一下房间，然后把包甩在肩上，当萨姆准备往外走的时候他抓住了萨姆的手臂，“嘿，”他说。  
萨姆停下来，看起来有点吃惊，“什么？”  
“只是...”迪恩说，“只是。”这不是他想说的——他不知道应该怎么说——但是这不重要，因为萨姆突然笑了起来，像是到了圣诞节然后又到了他的生日。  
“恩，”他说，“我知道。”

——迪恩视角——


	5. PART V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 萨姆的生日到了，迪恩决定要给他弟弟庆祝一下。

All This Present Tense（Sam 视角）

他们要找的坟墓在一座山上，只有一个十字架孤零零的竖在坟墓上，直到太阳差不多都要升起来了他们才找到。花了三个小时他们才把骨头挖出来，洒上盐烧掉，又花了两个小时开回镇上，等到他们回旅馆时已经十点过了，快十一点时他们两才洗掉了身上的泥土和臭烘烘的味道从浴室出来。  
萨姆现在只想好好睡一觉，但是迪恩还有别的事要干，他在萨姆爬上床时穿好了牛仔裤和靴子。“你要干什么——”  
“有事得做，我的小弟弟，”迪恩说，“有地方得去，有人等着...”  
“什么这么重要——”萨姆刚一开口又被迪恩打断了。  
“约书亚离这里只有一两个小时，”他说，“他昨天运了一车新枪，我们可以添点装备。”  
“不能等你睡一觉过后再去吗？”  
“多等一会儿他说不定就走了。”迪恩挑了挑眉，嘴角勾了起来露出了一个贱兮兮的笑容，“别担心，公主，你可以在这里睡你的美容觉。”  
他应该再反驳一下，坚持跟着一起去，阻止迪恩再买足够能把韦科（德州的一个城市）弄得跟小孩子的生日派对一样多的武器，或者提醒一下他哥哥离他上一次睡觉已经有三十六个小时了，到约书亚那里要开一个小时的车还要再开回来。不过一遇到关于枪之类的东西他就没法冷静下来，萨姆也懒得再跟他说了，“你别开着开着就睡着了。”他说。  
“你知道我绝对不会让我的宝贝儿陷入危险。”迪恩说着走出了门。  
***  
已经有很长一段时间他没有一个人睡了，没有迪恩。几个月，可能有一年了。他们并没有像穿着连裆裤似的整天呆在一起...在搜集资料，询问目击者，或者做调查的时候，在狩猎的时候他们分开行动的时间比他们在一起的时间多，但是他们每天晚上总是一起睡觉，早上总是相拥着醒来。没什么异议，也没做多的承诺什么的，一切就是那么顺理成章，理所当然。现在迪恩不在，萨姆觉得床又冷又空。  
萨姆翻来覆去的想睡舒服点，几个小时过后他才终于睡着了。  
***  
他被肩膀上的一双手晃醒了，“嘿！萨米！起来晒太阳咯！（rise and shine）”他微微睁开了眼，刺眼的阳光穿过旅馆的薄窗帘。  
“几点了？”他迷迷糊糊地问。  
迪恩耸了耸肩，“可能两点？”  
“卧槽，”萨姆哼唧了一声又闭上了眼。  
“萨——姆...”迪恩拖长了声音哄着他，那种能让加利福尼亚到缅因的女人们都乖乖脱裤子的声音，但是萨姆已经免疫了。  
“上床来嘛，好吗？”他说，“就几个小时...”  
迪恩重重地叹了口气，但是萨姆已经听见他脱了外套然后脱了靴子，接着他感受到他旁边因为他哥哥的重量凹陷了下去，他满足地笑了起来。  
“嗨,”萨姆轻轻地说，蹭到了迪恩的手臂里，他的后背紧贴着迪恩的前胸。迪恩只是哼了一声，但是他的手已经慢慢的滑到萨姆的T恤里，在他的小腹上画着圈儿，萨姆感到一个温柔的吻印在了他的脖子上，他又睡着了。  
***  
再醒来的时候太阳已经快落山了，整个房间都沐浴在橙色的光亮里，迪恩的手臂还环绕着他，坚定又充满了占有欲。他顿时有了个主意，他想趁他哥哥睡觉的时候偷一个吻，然后在他还没完全清醒过来的时候上了他。但是迪恩比他睡的时间要少，这个时候不应该打扰他，所以他小心的从迪恩的手臂里滑出来。  
直到他穿好了衣服才慢慢清醒过后，一下子就注意到了桌子上，然后顿时意识到了为什么之前试图把他弄起来。在迪恩的刀和电脑旁边有一个蛋糕，一个恐怖的泡泡糖粉的奶油蛋糕，还是一个芭比娃娃的形状。毫无疑问迪恩觉得这很幽默，他还把蜡烛插进了芭比的两个胸部上。旁边摆着一瓶杰克丹尼（威士忌），然后还有一个包好的礼物，那棕色的纸可能是迪恩最接近包装纸的东西。  
五月二号，他三十岁了，他已经三十岁了一整天了，他自己都没注意到。如果不是迪恩他可能要过好几个星期才反应过来，“噢，老天。”他说，声音比他预料的大了点儿，但是另外一个想法从他脑子里冒出来：他们走了多远，每天都住在破烂的汽车旅馆里，他们猎杀那些邪恶的东西，外面还有更多邪恶的东西——这些全部都不重要。  
“他们没有彩虹小马的，”迪恩认真地说，萨姆被吓了一跳，回头看见迪恩咧着嘴得意地笑着，“我告诉他们那才是你的最爱，但是他们坚信任何小女孩都会喜欢芭比...”  
“我有过一个彩虹小马，”萨姆说，“二十六年前吧。”  
迪恩笑得更开了，伸了个懒腰然后从床上爬起来，“你走到哪里都带着它，你把它忘在吉姆牧师那里的过后，你哭了四个小时。”  
“然后到了一个加油站，你在老爸去厕所的时候给吉姆牧师打电话，让他寄到了老爸爱荷华的信箱里，三天过后我们到了那里，它已经在那里等我了。”萨姆说，他想学迪恩用那种戏弄的强调，但是想起这个的时候他还是觉得开心，所以他的声音比他打算的柔和得多，充满了感情，说完他等着迪恩被恶心到的白眼。  
但是迪恩只是笑着宣布，“我是一个好哥哥，”萨姆觉得这个世界上没有足够的词来让他表示他有多赞同这个。  
没有那种能让他大声说出来的词。“你不犯浑的时候可能是。”  
“闭上嘴拆礼物。”  
萨姆从桌上拿起礼物，有点轻但是挺大的，里面包的东西软软的，他听见包装袋的响声，“这到底是什么？”  
迪恩笑着，看起来很高兴，“自己打开看，怪男孩。”  
萨姆已经把袋子里的东西倒在了床上，大声的笑起来，又高兴又有点难以置信，那种用色彩鲜艳的软糖做成的小老鼠，每一只都有他的手那么大，躺在破旧的羽绒被上“你到底上哪儿去找的？”  
“阿克伦的糖果店，”迪恩说，“我买了一整盒。”  
“我已经好久没有看到过这个了，自从——”  
“达拉斯，”迪恩点头。  
“那个小超市，几个混蛋在柜台后面吼了我过后，你走的时候几乎把整个架子上的糖果都藏进了你的夹克里...”  
“你看到那些吓得都快尿裤子了。”  
“那个时候我才六岁，”萨姆抗议，但是他还是忍不住在笑，“我记得你还分享了它们。”  
“你把所有耗子形状的都吃了，”迪恩说，“你是一个贪吃的小混球。”  
“你自己说的你不喜欢！”  
“骗你的，”迪恩承认，“我只是想看看你能不能自己把两磅软糖都吃完。”  
“混蛋，”萨姆咕哝着，“看看这次我给不给你吃。”  
“我会在你睡觉的时候偷走他们。”迪恩坦白地说。  
***  
说实话，蛋糕挺糟的，甜得萨姆觉得他的牙都快烂了。迪恩喜欢这个，要是搁以前萨姆念念叨叨的评论着迪恩的饮食习惯，但是这一次他还是把蛋糕吃得干干净净，然后在迪恩的嘴里稀释着那甜得腻人的味道。  
之后，他的哥哥埋在他的身体里时，他们两个人身上都是汗，黏糊糊地高潮了，他说，“迪恩，”在这样安静的夜晚里，这听起来就像是一个承诺。  
“萨米，”迪恩说，听起来像是说出了他可能永远都不会说的那个词。

 

Ghosts and Clouds and Nameless Things(dean 视角)

迪恩特别讨厌那些小孩子。那些裸露的小骨头，那些可怕的鬼魂在无助迷茫的时候更危险，他们躲藏在灰色的阴影里。  
这个案子挺简单的——溺水身亡的，每隔几年都会出现在田纳西州的一段河流边上，总是在四月的最后一个星期。他们花了一天调查，查到一个镇上1932年的狂欢节上。那里的牲畜看起来都很瘦，你都能看见它们的肋骨，身无分文的主人终于把它们卖了过后，开着漆成彩色的卡车把它们送到买家那里。他们花了两天追踪到老板的儿子，花了三个多小时候才问出来他父亲临死前忏悔的故事：九岁的连体双胞胎，没人愿意收养他们，一个麻袋，然后把他们跑到了河里。“就像他们是猫一样，”老人说，萨姆的表情满是厌恶和恶心，迪恩觉得有的时候人类能让恶魔都感到羞愧。  
他们花了一晚上的时间找到那个坟墓，那个时候太阳都差不多都从地平线升起来了。那尸骨，在髋关节的地方结合起来，那么脆弱看起来小得可怜，但是不得不像别的尸体那样烧掉。真糟糕。  
他们回到车上，身上都是汗，又脏又臭，但是迪恩还是记得。他知道——他从来没有忘掉萨姆的每一个生日——但是在这样一个糟糕的狩猎之后，时间一溜烟儿地过去了，他都没注意到。他看了一眼萨姆，沉默地坐在副驾驶，他知道萨姆已经忘了，在他下一次看日历的时候他都不会想起来。  
他都选好礼物了，几个月前就买好了藏在他行李口袋的内侧。很便宜而且也挺蠢的，但是如果能让萨姆笑起来，那也算有些价值。但是他没有蛋糕，或者一瓶杰克（插：dean真喜欢这个牌子），也许一根蜡烛可以完事，这些年他都这么干——看星星，冰淇淋，三明治，有一次爸爸晚回来了三天，带回来了一个用微波炉加热的卷饼——但是三十岁是大日子，迪恩决定要让这次生日稍微不一样一些。  
他们洗完澡过后，他翻出来一条干净的牛仔裤穿上，而不是跟萨姆上床睡觉，他用约书亚和枪的故事打发了抱怨的萨姆——萨姆知道牵扯到武器和车，跟迪恩吵是没用的。他已经精疲力尽了，他想睡在他弟弟身边，挨着萨姆温暖又生机勃勃的身体，停下来不去想那两个小小的阴影，牵着手，身体相连，默默的看着一切都烧为灰烬。但是萨姆更重要，虽然有的时候他就像一个爱发牢骚的小...婊子。迪恩困得不行了，他可能比他意识的更想睡觉。但是他叫萨姆“公主”，然后藏好了自己的笑容。  
***  
他让柜员给他一个蛋糕，其实他也不是很惊讶最近的有烘焙店的超市在两个镇以外，开了差不多一个小时的车。他还买了一杯黑咖啡，三口喝了个干净，把音响开到最大用齐柏林的歌让自己保持清醒，唱着the battle of evermore，一个人开在空无一人的路上。他小心的不去想那些橡树分叉的枝桠，但是他稍微一想到他弟弟睡在汽车旅馆的破旧床上，他就累得不行，迫切的想要加入他的弟弟。  
当他走进超市时，超市还放着席琳迪翁的歌，听得迪恩现在超想踹萨姆的小屁股，如果他不好好感动一下他生日带来的这些痛苦。他试图把那歌声屏蔽掉，但是失败了，他试图把注意力放在蛋糕上，装饰着鲜花和他不认识的卡通人物的奶油。他本来打算买那个全是花的德国巧克力蛋糕，那上面还有粉色的亮晶晶的东西，但是他的视线停留在角落一个粉色的蛋糕上，那是他见过的最可怕的蛋糕，形状像一个芭比娃娃，而且它是粉色的，萨姆看到一定会生气。迪恩走回车子的路上一直都在笑。  
他快出城时他才想起他忘了杰克丹尼，他不得不回去在全是酒的架子上找半天。他终于又上路时已经累得不行了，他想停在公路边上睡一觉。但是萨姆在等他，所以迪恩打开了音乐开了回去。  
***  
他推开门时，萨姆听起来睡着了，蜷缩在床的左边，一只手放在他身边空出的位置上。一脸严肃，眉毛拧成一个小小的结，迪恩想伸手把它们舒展开。但是他想了想，把蛋糕放在了桌上，然后把蜡烛拿出来插到芭比娃娃的胸部上，然后从包里把萨姆的糖果翻出来。  
他纠结了一下，先睡上几个小时还是把萨姆叫起来——吃掉整个蛋糕摄入足够的糖分（萨姆可能会生气，在他清醒之前），然后再睡觉。但是他想看到萨姆看见蛋糕时的表情，于是他爬上床叫醒了他弟弟，“嘿！萨米！起来晒太阳咯！”他说，萨姆哼唧了几声。  
“几点了？”萨姆半梦半醒地问，眨了眨亮晶晶的眼睛。迪恩一下子觉得自己像是看到小时候的萨米，柔软的卷发贴在头上，胖乎乎的小手拽着一个灰色的塑料小马睡在窄窄的小床上。  
“两点左右。”他说。  
萨姆更大声的哼了两声，“卧槽，”他说，然后又闭上了眼睛把脑袋埋进了枕头。  
“但是萨米——”  
“上床来嘛，”萨姆打断了他，“再睡几个小时，好吗？”  
迪恩叹了口气——他已经累得不行了，而且他的弟弟只剩下十个小时左右的生日了。他脱下了外套把靴子踢掉爬到了萨姆旁边，萨姆立马蹭到迪恩身边。  
“嗨，”迪恩抱住他的时候萨姆小声的说着。迪恩翻了个白眼，但是他喜欢萨姆这样，在他的脖子上印上一个吻，然后找到了萨姆T恤下的皮肤。他突然想到了那两具燃烧的畸形尸体，他们死了——曾经活过——两个人一起，又那么孤独。他紧紧地抱住了萨姆，手指探索着直到他滑到那个印着纹身的地方。他的手指在那里滑动着，每一次他触碰到那块皮肤时都有一股力量窜进他的身体里。萨姆安静地呼吸着，又睡着了，迪恩把脸埋进了他弟弟脖子下的阴影里，闭上了眼睛。  
***  
萨姆的声音吵醒了他，他费力的睁开眼睛，发现身边已经空了，夕阳透过窗帘让整个房间里红得温暖。萨姆就站在不远的地方，盯着桌上。迪恩觉得自己可能一直惊讶着萨姆在这里，萨姆是他的，他伸手就能碰到，而且他的弟弟会希望他碰，甚至乞求着更多。他们一直都过得不是很好，但是这个，他和萨姆，一条走不完的路，狩猎，和他的宝贝弟弟...这真的不糟。这个想法让他的心脏疼痛着，他费力的吞咽下那些他一说出口肯定会后悔的话。  
“他们没有彩虹小马的，”终于，他说。萨姆回过头，迪恩控制不住的笑着，“我告诉他们那才是你的最爱，但是他们坚信任何小女孩都会喜欢芭比...”  
萨姆转过身，他脸上的表情就是那种他不能决定是大笑还是给迪恩的脑袋来一下，“我有过一个彩虹小马，迪恩，”他说，“二十六年前吧。”  
迪恩笑着，“你走到哪里都带着它，”他轻快地说，“你把它忘在吉姆牧师那里的过后，你哭了四个小时。”  
“然后到了一个加油站，你在老爸去厕所的时候给吉姆牧师打电话，让他寄到了老爸爱荷华的信箱里，三天过后我们到了那里，它已经在那里等我了。”萨姆的声音听起来很安静，他笑得那么温柔，迪恩觉得胸口又痛了起来。  
他还是笑，“我是一个好哥哥，”萨姆也只是笑，他看着迪恩，好像他还是小时候那样，相信他哥哥什么都能办到。  
“你不犯浑的时候可能是。”最后，萨姆这样说。  
“闭上嘴拆礼物吧。”  
***  
萨姆对着那堆软糖鼠放声大笑，迪恩点燃蜡烛后他许了愿吹灭了它们，之前他还屏住呼吸咕哝了一句：“你真的很传统，你知道吗？”，迪恩对着蛋糕做了个手势，他翻了个白眼，“真正的食物，迪恩。”  
他们点了菠萝披萨——萨姆点的，迪恩难得没有提醒他这有多娘——他们在等披萨的时候把蛋糕吃了。迪恩忘了盘子和叉子，所以他们用纸巾，用手抓着吃，大片奶油结成了糖霜，甜得要死。但是迪恩吃的时候萨姆大笑着，然后他吃掉了自己的然后飞快的凑到了迪恩面前把他们的嘴唇贴在一起。  
这个吻又长又深，甜蜜而缓慢，迪恩将自己融化在他弟弟的嘴里，他让萨姆把他们引导到床上，让他们的腿跟皱巴巴的床单纠缠在一起，这过程中一直没有分开他们的嘴。他能感受到萨姆的勃起抵着他的胯部，自己的阴茎在萨姆大腿上磨蹭着，他向前顶了顶，在萨姆颤抖着呻吟的时候笑出声。  
当他们听见敲门声的时候，他脱掉了萨姆的T恤，正在解他的牛仔裤。萨姆往后推了推，喘息着说，“该死，披萨到了。”他说，瞳孔放大——萨姆已经半裸着，面红耳赤的，嘴唇红肿，而且他们两都硬着——不管是谁等在外面，都有机会一饱眼福，“你去开门，”萨姆坚定地说。  
“为什么是我——”  
“今天是我的生日，白痴，我才不会在我硬的可以割玻璃的时候去应付一个呆呆的送餐小伙子。”  
迪恩叹了口气，或者说他本来想叹气，但是萨姆扭动了一下，在他的阴茎上狠狠的压了一下，结果这一声变成了呻吟。  
萨姆笑了起来，这个混蛋，接着他往后推了推说，“快去拿吃的，伙计，我饿了。”  
迪恩的T恤应该能挡住一些东西，他看起来可能跟萨姆差不了多少，但是他觉得如果他的牛仔裤足够松，那看起来应该还好。他踉踉跄跄地走到门口，一遍诅咒着他那个讨厌的弟弟，付了披萨的钱，然后无视了那个打量着他的送餐小子，他的视线在迪恩和萨姆之间来回，然后坚定地看向了自己的鞋子，迪恩摇了摇头额外给了他5美元当做小费，然后他几乎是跑回了自己的车旁边。  
“你应该把T恤穿上，”他抱怨着，把披萨盒子放在椅子上。  
“也能更糟，”萨姆说，“我还没叫你‘哥哥’呢。”  
“是啊，他可能就要报警——该死，这在田纳西合法吗？”  
萨姆笑着说，“想稍微违法一下吗？”  
迪恩翻了个白眼，“我以为你饿了。”  
“想要你先操我，”萨姆说，迪恩艰难地咽了咽口水。  
***  
他决定慢慢来，把萨姆压在床上，用手抚摸过每一寸皮肤直到萨姆几乎是哽咽着乞求。他在萨姆的脖子上又舔又吸，咬着他的锁骨，然后顺着小腹向下舔，故意绕开了他的阴茎。他用牙齿磨蹭着那个纹身，萨姆呜咽着用手指抓住迪恩的头发试图将他按下去。  
“别着急，小弟弟，”迪恩说，试图掩饰他声音里的欲望，他的阴茎已经硬得发疼，他舔了舔萨姆的胯骨，然后又吻到了他的胸前，把萨姆的乳头含在嘴里吸咬着直到它挺立起来。  
萨姆小声地哼唧着，“迪恩...”  
“恩？”迪恩回答，他又吻了吻挺立的乳尖，然后用舌头挑逗着。  
“操我...老天啊...”萨姆呻吟着。  
“婊子，”迪恩果断地说，移到了另外一边咬了上去，萨姆叫了一声然后又哼唧开了。  
“想要你，”萨姆说，“求你，迪恩...”，现在迪恩觉得已经折磨得他差不多了，他蹭起来到桌子旁边去拿润滑剂。萨姆因为一下子没了他哥哥的热量呻吟着，迪恩回来吻住了萨姆，“求你，”萨姆又说，“老天啊，快点儿，”迪恩直接把两根手指滑了进去，这让萨姆呜咽起来，“不要...不用准备，”萨姆说，他已经自己动了起来在迪恩的手指上操着自己，“现在，求你...”  
这太多了，萨姆这么绝望的乞求着，他因为这个呻吟了一声，然后把手指抽出来，把自己挤进萨姆的腿间，一下子将自己滑了进去。  
“用力,”萨姆要求，“用力，让我感受你，”迪恩抓住他，退出来一些，然后用力挺进，感受着萨姆环绕着他。他抽插得又快又用力，萨姆抬起胯应和着每一次冲击，毫不掩饰的大声呻吟。  
他知道自己坚持不了多久，萨姆紧紧的抱着他，手指一定在迪恩的肩上留下淤青，但是他不会在萨姆之前高潮。他伸手抚摸着萨姆的阴茎，狠狠的揉捏着。迪恩又一次挺进，萨姆哽咽着，“来吧，迪恩，射出来...”他的高潮突然就猛烈到来，像是打出的子弹，他觉得自己肯定失去了意识几秒钟。  
他倒在他弟弟身上，好一会儿他们两什么都没说，只是喘着气，迪恩还埋在萨姆身体里。接着他把手放进嘴里，当他舔掉萨姆射出来的东西时他不能控制的发出细小的声音。萨姆笑了起来，把迪恩拉下来吻住。“谢谢，”他说。  
迪恩耸了耸肩，他跟萨米抱在一起，他不知道这一切会怎么结束，或者会是一个什么开始，“生日快乐，萨米。”结果听起来有些干巴巴的，但是萨姆只是叹了口气，然后环紧了手臂。  
“就像这样——就这样多呆一会儿？”他说，迪恩点点头。这个世界上没有比这儿更让他愿意呆的地方了。


End file.
